Losing my memory
by sabe96
Summary: This is a story from Sky's point of view and his thoughts on losing his memory. I'm bad at summaries, but please read. I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.
1. Chapter 1

**Written from Sky's Point of View:**

I was slowly coming to. I can't remember anything, I can't remember who I am, where I am, who the people are around me, my family, my girlfriend, do I  
even have a girlfriend?

I slowly opened my eyes and there was this gorgeous red head on the floor next to me. She keeps on saying Sky over and over again. Is that my name?  
I slowly started to sit up I put a hand on my head because for some reason it really hurt. The red head noticed me sitting up and she immediately yelled Sky, jumped on my lap and hugged me.

I was shocked. I pushed her away and was looking at her she had a confused look on her face and so did I. I said "do I know you?"

She gasped at me in shock and looked liked her whole world just came crashing down and she looked like she was going to cry. I felt bad, but its the truth I don't know who she is. I snapped out of my thoughts and she was saying something to me.

She said "I'm Bloom, your girlfriend don't you remember?"

I shook my head and she burst into tears and ran out of the room. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of people staring at me. A lady with gray hair and a lady with brown hair walked over to me and said that there names were Faragonda and Griselda. They told me that I had a pretty bad fall and hit my head and that I should go to the infirmary. So they helped me up and walked me to the infirmary.

I was now in the infirmary and a nurse was bandaging my head and checking my vision and reflex to see how bad my concussion is. The nurse told me that I have a sever concussion and that I also have amnesia. I thought to myself so that's why I don't remember anything. The nurse told me that it could take a only a short time for my memory to come back or it could take a long time or it might not come back at all. The fact that it might not come back at all scared me. The nurse then told me that I should lay down and take a nap, so I did as I was told. While I was sleeping I dreamt about who I was, who my family was, who the girl Bloom is who is apparently my girlfriend, and a lot of other things. I hope my memory comes back soon, actually I hope that it comes back period.

**Well here is the first chapter of a story that I got the idea for from the episode of Winx Club in season 5 when Sky first loses his memory. I had this idea for a story told from Sky's point of view about losing his memory and not remembering who he is or who anyone is. This is my second fanfiction. So I hope that you guys like it. Please review, I want to know what you guys think. Reviews equals next chapter, no reviews means that I don't continue the story. So please review.  
Sable :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I sat up, my head still hurt but not nearly as bad as it did yesterday. I looked around the room I was in and I saw doctor supplies, healing magic, and I also saw a nurse then I remembered that I was in the infirmary.

The nurse then came over to me and said "Hi, Sky how are you feeling today?"

I thought to myself everyone keeps referring to me as Sky, is that really my name Sky? It must be since everyone keeps calling me it. The nurse must have seen the confused look on my face because she put a hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry, I forgot. Nobody's probably taken the time yet to explain to you who you are and where you are, have they?"  
I shook my head no and then the nurse started telling all about who I am, where I am, where I'm from, and a few things about my so called "girlfriend" Bloom. The nurse didn't know much about Bloom and I, but what she did know helped me a little bit.

The nurse told me that my name is Sky and that I am the prince and soon to be King of Eraklyon. She also told me that my parents Erandor and Samara are the current King and Queen of Eraklyon. Then she told me that I attend Red Fountain school for specialists and that I am part of a team of specialists with five other guys. Their names are Riven, Timmy, Roy, Helia, and Brandon. She also told me that Brandon is my squire and best friend, and that all of us specialists, me included are dating these six girls that call themselves the Winx. Riven is dating Musa, Timmy is dating Techna, Roy aren't dating yet but are really good friends, Helia is dating Flora, Brandon is dating Stella, and I'm dating Bloom. After a little more information about who I am the nurse finally started telling me about Bloom.

The nurse told me that Bloom and I have been dating for almost four years now. We started dating when Bloom first came to Alfea college for fairies about three years ago. Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon Flame and also the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension. Bloom and I have gone on many missions and fought many enemies together along side the other Winx and Specialists. Some of the enemies we have fought are the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, and also she told me that there is another enemy that looks to take over the magic dimension that we will have to face. I thought to myself, missions and enemies? I don't know how to fight or maybe I do and I just don't remember. I snapped out of my thoughts and the nurse then told me that that is enough information for today. She then told me that if I feel up to it that I have a visitor. I thought, visitor? Who would want to visit me? But I told the nurse that I was up to it anyways.

The nurse then opened the door and there stood in the doorway that red head again. It took me a minute to think of her name and then it came to me that's Bloom my girlfriend. The thought that I have a girlfriend that I don't even remember scared me. Bloom was walking into the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed that I was sitting on. The nurse told us that she will give us some privacy and left the room. I thought to myself, oh no were alone now, what do I say to her?

Bloom was sitting on a chair in front of me, for awhile the room was filled with awkward silence. And then Bloom started to say something.

"Hi, Sky how are you?" she said

It took me a minute to respond, but after a minute or so I spoke up.

"I'm fine, other than the fact that I can't remember anything." I said

Bloom laughed a little and then her whole body went stiff and there was a sad look on her face. I liked Bloom's laugh, I think its cute. I didn't like seeing her sad though, even though I still don't remember her other then what I have been told about her. Bloom then started to say something.

"So its true, you really don't remember anything, you really don't remember me?' she asked me

I just looked at the floor and shook my head yes to answer her question because I really didn't know what to say to her. She puts on a brave face for everyone but on the inside she must be heart broken.

Bloom then asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with her. She told me that where we would be going might help jog my memory. So I said "sure, let's go."

Then we both got up, walked out of the infirmary, through the front gates of Alfea, and into the woods.

**The next chapter will be the walk with Bloom and Sky. I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter of this story, but I thought since the first chapter was so short that I should post the second one. So here it is. And once again please review, I want to know what you guys think of this story and if you have any suggestions. Like I said before, reviews equals more chapters. So please review! See everyone later!**

**Sable :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom and I were walking through the woods and in the distance I could see this beautiful body of water. It looked like a small river or lake. I said out loud "Wow."

Bloom giggled a little and said "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Ya it is." I said

I then asked her "What is this place? I have this strange feeling that I've been here before."

"You have Sky. This is Lake Roccaluce, you and I would come here all the time just to be alone with each other, we would sit and talk about our day or problems." she said

I felt a little depressed and thought to myself how can it be that I have come here so many times before this and now I don't even remember coming here at all.

Bloom must have seen the depressed look on my face cause she asked me "What's wrong Sky?"

"How can I know who I am one minute and the next minute not know anything thing about who I am? Do you know how frustrating it is to not know who you are or who your friends are or who your family is or even who you are Bloom my girlfriend who from what people have told me I was crazy in love with. I...I'm sorry for dropping all this on you like this Bloom, I realize this can't be easy for you either."

Bloom just looked at me for a minute she had tears in her eyes, and then she spoke up. "I completely understand Sky. I can relate to how your feeling, I may not know how it feels to not know who you are as a person. But I do know how it feels to not know who your family is or where your from. I went through something similar to what you are going through now when I first came to Alfea. Until I came to Alfea I thought that my adoptive parents were my real parents, it wasn't till I came here and Mrs. Faragonda explained to me that my parents on earth are my adoptive parents and that my real parents are the King and Queen of Domino and that they were destroyed along with my home planet by the Ancestral Witches. So you see I do know what your going through, but I can tell you right now that complaining about how frustrating it is not having your memories isn't going to help you get them back in the least bit. If you want your memories back you have to work for them and believe that there not gone and will come back. A really great guy told me that when I first started looking for my birth parents when I came to Alfea."

"Oh so one of the other specialists gave you that advice. Let me guess, was it Brandon?"

She giggled and said "No, it was you, you are my boyfriend who else would I ask for advice on such a touchy subject like that."

"Bloom, I'm sorry for venting like this to you and not remembering you. I'm sor- I started to say but was cut off by Bloom.

"Sky you don't have to say anything, you can't help what happened to you and I know that so right now we have two options. We can either keep being depressed about what happened and think about how you might not ever get your memory back and how we could never be what we use to be or we can let the past be the past and move on with our lives and make our future together, that is if you want to."

I was about to finish what I was saying before she cut me off, but I thought it was just best to respond to what she just told me. I took a deep breathe, took her hands in mine, which surprised her a bit cause she jumped, but then she relaxed and started to blush. I smiled at her and then started to speak.

"Bloom are you sure you are willing to let the past be the past? I don't want to pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do because I know that you remember all those times and memories we made together during all those years that I don't remember. So are you sure that you are willing to give up the past for a guy who barely can remember who you are, because I completely understand if your not." After I said this I dropped her hands and started to walk away, because I knew that she would never except the fact that she would have to give up her memories of our times together that I don't remember right now or might not ever remember.

I barely walked five steps before Bloom caught my arm, turned me around, took my hands in hers, looked me straight in the eye, and started to speak.

"Sky do you really think I would give up you for what we had in the past, just because you don't remember everything?"

I just looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

Bloom continued to speak. "Sky I love you, I always will even if you don't feel the same way about me right now. And I am willing to let the past be the past if it means that I have you in my life."

I looked at her and said "Really? Bloom you would do that for me a guy who has no memories of you what so ever."

"Yes, Sky I would do that for you because I have faith that you will get your memories back, it may not be today, it could be tomorrow, next week, or even next month. But I will wait, because I don't care we've made it through all the other bumps in the road we've had to face and we can make it through this one. But there is only one way we will make it through this bump in the road just like we did all the other ones."

"And how is that?" I asked her

"Together" she said

And with that we both smiled at each other and walked hand in hand back to Alfea.

**Here's chapter 3 of Losing my memory. I decided to update again today because I'm not really doing much. I hope you guys like it. And like always keep reviewing! I will try to post the 4th chapter during the day tomorrow. But I will probably only be able to post one chapter tomorrow because I am going to watch the fireworks tomorrow night since the ones on 4th of July got postponed because of the rain. But who knows maybe I will post chapter 5 too if I finish 4 early. But if not I will defiantly post the 5th chapter on Monday. So please review! See everyone later!  
**

**-Sable :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Bloom and I could see the gates of Alfea it was pretty late, we had almost reached the gates when we saw ten people standing there waiting for us. There were five guys and five girls standing in front of a giant red ship. I remembered what the nurse had told me earlier how I'm friends with a group of guys that call themselves the Specialists and I'm also friends with a group of girls that call them selves the Winx, these people must be them. I also remembered how the nurse told me that I am part of the Specialists and Bloom is part of the Winx. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard people talking to Bloom and I.

The Specialists and the Winx were all greeting Bloom and I. They were asking where we had gone, Bloom was telling them about how we had gone on a walk to Lake Roccaluce to see if it would help jog my memory. Well Bloom, the Winx, and the Specialists were catching up I kind of just stood there like a deer in headlights. A Specialist with brown hair notice how out of place I looked and started to walk over to me.

The brown haired Specialist stood next to me and said "Hey Sky how's it going?"

I looked at him with a confused expression on my face and said "Hi...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sky its just hard to remember that you don't have your memory. By the way my name is Brandon." he said

I thought to myself so this is Brandon. I remember the nurse telling me about him, if I remember right she said that Brandon is my best friend and also my squire, what ever that is.

"Oh so your Brandon, the nurse told me that you are my best friend and also my squire. Is that true?"

Brandon looked at me and smiled, then said "Yes, Sky it is true we've been best friends for years and we also go to Red Fountain together and are roommates."

"Oh, so we must be really close then. Right?"

Brandon just smiled and nodded his head.

After a minute of silence I spoke up. "Brandon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." said Brandon

"I was just wondering what exactly is a squire and when can I go back to Red Fountain?"

Brandon looked at me and laughed and then said "A squire is just a fancy name for someone who is close to a prince meaning you and is meant to protect them, keep them safe, and overall be there for them. Oh and Mrs. Faragonda said that the nurse has cleared you and said that you can go back to Red Fountain tonight, that's why all of us Specialists are here to take you back to Red Fountain with us."

"Oh okay. So when do we leave? Cause man am I tired, ts been a long day of people telling me facts about who I am and trying to help me remember and frankly I don't think my brain can take anymore of people telling me about who I am or who I was."

"Haha, okay man let's go over to the over Specialists, say bye to the Winx and head back to Red Fountain so you can get some rest."

Brandon and I walked over to the Winx and the other Specialists who were standing by the ship talking. The Specialists and Winx saw us coming over and smiled.

"Hey guys, its been a long day and Sky is really tired so I think its time that we say bye to the girls and head back to Red Fountain, so Sky can get some rest."

The Specialists and Winx looked at Brandon and I and nodded in agreement. All the Specialists hugged, kissed, and said good bye to their girlfriends. I walked over to Bloom.

I smiled at Bloom and said "I guess I will see you around." And then I gave her a quick hug because I'm still not sure how I feel about all this but I thought that she needed it.

Bloom was surprised by the hug and blushed and then said "Actually you will see me in a two days Red Fountain is having a wind rider tournament for all the Specialists to compete in and it is being held here at Alfea."

"Oh so I guess I will see you then, bye Bloom."

"Bye Sky." she said

After saying bye to Bloom, I walked towards the Red Fountain ship and got on. I sat down in one of the chairs next to Brandon. The whole ship ride back to Red Fountain was filled with silence, I don't think any of the Specialists really knew what to say so they just kept quiet. I can't blame them either I mean its hard for me, but it must be hard for them too I mean with their friend not remembering anything.

After probably twenty minutes we finally reached Red Fountain. Red Fountain was a floating school that kind of looked like an upper case letter "t". Once the ship landed we got off and walked towards the entrance of the school. All of the Specialists started walking towards a staircase, which I'm guessing lead to the dorms. I just followed them because I had no clue where I was going. We walked up three flights of stairs and then came to three doors.

Brandon then started to tell me that "Riven and Roy's room is the door to the left, Helia's and Timmy's room is the door in the middle, and our room is the one on the right."

"Okay, I think I can remember that." I said

All of us said good night to each other and then went to our bedrooms. Once Brandon and I got in our room he told me that my bed is the one on the left and his is the one on the left. He also told me that everything on the left side of the room is mine and where the bathroom is. After I knew what stuff was mine I walked over to the dresser on the left and opened the top drawer which was filled with boxers, the second drawer had socks, the third drawer had what looked like pajama shirts, and the fourth drawer had sweat pants. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweat pants and went in the bathroom and changed, by the time I came out Brandon was on his bed and on his phone. I just walked over to my bed, turned off the light on my night stand, and thought about how I hope that my memories come back soon, hopefully tomorrow. Because this is hard hanging out with and talking to people that I only know of them because someone else told me. I decided that I will just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings and then I drifted off to sleep.

**Hi, guys! Here is chapter 4 of Losing my memory. I hope you guys like it! Sorry if its a little boring. The next chapter will be about Sky's first day back at Red Fountain and Sky finding out that he has to compete in the Red Fountain Wind Rider Tournament at Alfea. Also in chapter 6 Sky will get a surprise visitor the day of the tournament. This person is from Sky's home planet and is going to try and help jog his memory, but not everyone likes that she is here at Alfea. Well as always, please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions. Please review! And I will see you guys later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like an alarm clock. I put my pillow over my ears and tried to block out the beeping noise, but to no avail. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock on my nightstand, it was 7:00 in the morning. I thought why the heck is my alarm going off at 7:00 in the morning. I looked at the bed on the other side of the room to see if Brandon was still asleep, but he wasn't even there. I decided to get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day, I had no idea what was planned for today but I figured something was since my alarm was going off so early in the morning. When I reached the bathroom door, Brandon was coming out with a towel around his waist.

He looked at me and said "Morning, Sky! Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. Oh, by the way what is today?" I said

"Today is your first day back at Red Fountain Sky!" he said

"Wait a minute I lost my memory two days ago and I still don't have it back and I already have to start back up at school? But from what I have been told this is a school for hero's and here you learn how to fight and train to master your skills. There's only one problem with that, I don't know how to fight or remember anything that I would have learned well I was here before the accident." I would have kept rambling, but Brandon cut me off.

"Look, Sky chill. Its not like we are going to throw you into the ring with the top Specialist at Red Fountain, well we couldn't put you in the ring with the top Specialist because that is you, but we could put you up against the second best. But nobodies going to do that Sky, today all you are going to do is follow me and the other boys around the school to try to get you use to these surroundings again. You are going to get to watch a defense class and watch Riven and I go head to head in the arena, and if you feel you remember anything about fighting and your up to it then you can take a crack at it if you want." Brandon said

"Okay I guess that will be fine. Give me ten minutes to get ready and then we can go meet up with the other guys like you said." I said

After I was ready Brandon and I walked out of our dorm and were going to go and knock on the other Specialists doors but they were already in the hallway waiting for us.

A guy with spiked magenta hair spoke up and said "Come on sleeping beauties were going to be late for defense class!"

Brandon looked at me and said "That's Riven."

I then said "Is he always this bossy and rude?"

"Not all the time, but when it comes to being late for defense class he is, its kind of just his personality."

"Oh, okay." I said

All of us Specialists walked the hallways of Red Fountain. Brandon told me that we were going to the arena and I was going to get to watch him and Riven go head to head. Once we reached the arena, I sat down on the bleachers with the other Specialists. I'm starting to kind of remember their names, the one with glasses is Timmy, the one with long black hair is Helia, the one with spiked blonde hair is Roy, the one with spiked magenta hair is Riven, and I already remember which one is Brandon since he is the one that I have talked with the most out of all of the guys.

Riven and Brandon were in the middle of the arena and were drawing their weapons. Brandon had a big and fat green sword and Riven had a skinny purple sword. A tall guy with brown facial hair said go and Brandon and Riven started fighting. Brandon and Riven were going at it, they were neck and neck. Until Brandon made a move which caused Riven to fall and Brandon pointed his sword at his throat. Brandon was declared the winner and Riven stormed off mad as hell. Brandon came over to us and all of us gave him a high five, even I did I don't know why though.

(Sky has a rival at Red Fountain that he doesn't remember, but his rival remembers him. His rivals name is Jack.) (made him up)

After Brandon sat down on the bleachers next to me I looked up and there was this guy who I think is another Specialist at the school and he has his sword drawn and is running straight towards me. He kept getting closer and closer when he was almost right in front of me, I jumped out of the way and he fell on the bleachers. I don't know how I jumped out of the way so fast, but maybe some of my memories are starting to come back. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the guy getting up and starting to run towards me again.

Brandon yelled "Heads up Sky!" and tossed me a light blue sword.

I caught it, but I don't know why he was giving me a sword. I told him earlier that I don't remember anything about fighting. I looked up and saw the guy standing right in front of me, he kept on trying to attack me but I kept dodging his attacks. Then all of a sudden I took my sword and attacked him with it and made him fall to the ground.

Everyone cheered and the guy was sent to what I'm guessing is the headmasters office by the guy who runs the arena fights. Which I found out that his name is Cordatorta.

Brandon and the guys ran up to me and were asking me all kinds of questions.

"Sky, how did you do that?" Brandon said

"Ya, Sky I thought you said you still don't remember anything from before your accident?" said Timmy

"Unless, Sky do you have your memory back?" said Helia

"Anyways Sky memory or not you were really great out there fighting up against Jack." said Roy

"It wasn't anything special." said Riven

I thought to myself, so Jack is his name. I wonder why he was trying to fight me?

Cordatorta came up to us and said "I'm sorry Sky. I guess Jack just can't except that he's not the best Specialist in the school and so he thought the only way he could beat you was when you didn't remember how to fight. But I guess you do remember how to fight, at least a little bit."

"Thanks Cordatorta. I guess I still do know how to fight maybe not fully, but at least a little bit." I said

Cordatorta started to walk away and then turned around and said "Oh ya and one more thing Sky, you are schedule to compete in the Wind Rider Tournament tomorrow at Alfea. Well that's all I will see all of you guys tomorrow at Alfea."

"Wait a minute what, Cordatorta you can't be serious?" But by the time I finished talking he was already to far away to hear me.  
I looked at the guys and said "Guys what am I going to do? I don't know how to ride a wind rider."

Helia looked at me and said "Sky calm down riding a wind rider is just like fighting, once you learn how to you never forget. And you just proved that today, even though you got into a horrible accident you still remember how to fight and tomorrow when we all compete in the tournament you will remember how to ride a wind rider."

"Ya I guess your right Helia. Thanks." I said

"No, problem." said Helia

I put on a brave face for the guys while we walked back to our dorm rooms. But inside I was so nervous for tomorrow, me compete in a wind rider tournament after losing my memory just two days ago. I don't know, I guess I will just have to take it one day at a time and just have to wait and see what the next day brings until I get my memory back.

Once the Specialists and I reached our dorm rooms we decided to just hang out in Brandon's and my room since Cordatorta gave us the rest of the day off after what happened between Jack and I in the arena and also to rest up for the tournament tomorrow. We hung out till about 10:00 and then decided to hit the hay since we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We all said goodnight and then went to our own rooms. I went in the bathroom and put on my pajamas and then went to bed.

Man I hope my memory comes back before the tournament tomorrow.

**Hi, everyone! Here is chapter 5 of Losing my memory. I hope you guys like it. In this chapter I decided to put in a part where Sky starts to show some signs of starting to remember again. In the next chapter Sky's unexpected visitor will come and try to jog his memory just hours before he has to compete in the tournament. Also during the tournament the Winx and the Specialists will have to fight some unexpected visitors. Also there will be a Bloom and Sky moment. As always please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)  
(Oh and by the way this story is just going to have the Trix in it at some points and not Tritannus. And also the Winx are going to stay in their Harmonix form for this story.)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm once again. Man, I hate that thing! I rolled over in bed and hit the off button on my alarm, then I walked to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. I would have forgotten that the Red Fountain Wind Rider tournament is today if Brandon hadn't have left the outfit that I am supposed to wear to compete in it out for me last night. After I took a shower I put the outfit on. Its like a jumpsuit type of outfit. It is white and blue and it also has a blue cape and where the cape connects around my neck there is a light blue gem sort of thing. I was already now for the tournament, well as ready as I will ever be. I walked out of the bathroom and Brandon and all the other Specialists were already ready and waiting by the door of Brandon's and I's room. Brandon and all the Specialists were all wearing the same jumpsuit that I was but they all had different circle gem things that kept their capes around their necks. Brandon's was green, Timmy's was yellow, Roy's was light green, Riven's was magenta, and Helia's was orange.

I walked over to all the guys and greeted them "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

They all responded and said hi and then Brandon started to say something else.

"So, Sky are you ready for today?" he said

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But surprisingly I'm not as nervous about it as I was yesterday." I said

Helia spoke up and said "Well that's a good thing Sky. You shouldn't be nervous anyways you'll do just fine, and it doesn't matter whether you win or not the only thing that matters is that you complete the race and have fun."

"Ya sure, that's what you think Helia. The only thing that matters in a Wind Rider tournament is winning! And I am going to beat all of you to a pulp!" said Riven  
After Riven's little input, we all started walking down the stairs and towards the Red Fountain ship that we were riding to Alfea in."

Well we were walking to the ship, I was walking next to Roy and I asked him "I Riven always this competitive, or is it just this tournament?"

"Oh no Sky, Riven is always this competitive. He has to win at everything he does and if he doesn't he gets really angry." said Roy

I thought for a minute and then said "Oh ya, I remember the other day when he lost that sword fight to Brandon and he got really upset about it."

"Yup that's our Riven." he said

By the time Roy and I were done talking about Riven's anger issue, we had reached the ship. All of us got on and sat down in the seats on the ship. It was a short ride to Alfea from Red Fountain. Timmy landed and parked the ship and then we all got off. When the back door of the ship opened we saw six girls standing there waiting for us. All the guys ran to their girlfriends and greeted them. I stood there next to the ship for a minute and looked for Bloom. I didn't see her at first and then I finally saw her, she was standing there waving at me, I waved back and then started to walk up to her. Bloom looked beautiful, she was wearing a pink and blue dress type of outfit that looked like it had a tutu at the bottom of it. It looked really good on her. I don't know why but I got this tingly feeling in my stomach when I saw her. Once I finally reached her we started talking.

"Hey Sky, you look ready for the tournament today." she said

"Hey, ya I'm as ready as anyone could be that just lost their memory two days ago. But you know I'll do great, I always do at least that's what people have been telling me lately." I said

She giggled and then said "Ya, you always do great in these tournaments. I mean you are the best wind rider at Red Fountain."

"Wow! I must be good at everything I mean, Brandon told me that I am the number one Specialist at Red Fountain, and now your telling me that I am also the best wind rider too. Man, what aren't I good at?" I said sarcasticly

Bloom laughed again. Man I love her laugh, its just so cute and makes me smile every time I hear it.

"Oh yeah Sky. Since you mentioned Red Fountain I was just wondering, are you okay? I heard about what happened in the arena between you and Jack the other day at Red Fountain." she said

"Bloom, don't worry. I'm fine." I said

Bloom looked at me and smiled and then said "Well that's good because I was worried about you, I thought you would get hurt since you know."

After she said that she put her head down and stared at the ground. I took a deep breath and then used two of my fingers to lift her head up and make her look at me in the eye. We stood there for a minute just looking into each others eyes and then I decided to say something.

"Its okay Bloom you can say it. I don't have my memories back yet, but for some reason when Jack was running towards me with that sword something inside me told me to move out of the way and quick, so I did. And when Brandon threw me that light blue sword I had this feeling inside that I have used one of those before and that I know how to use it. And when Jack started to attack me with his sword I just kept dodging his attacks and then I got the urge inside me to attack him, so I did. I guess its like Helia said, "Wind riding is like sword fighting, once you learn how to you never forget.""

Bloom smiled that beautiful smile of her's and then said "Well Sky maybe some of you memories are starting to come back after all. Maybe it just takes some incentive or you doing things that you use to do all the time before the accident to trigger them."

"Maybe Bloom." I said

After I said that we kind of just stood there looking into each others eyes and enjoying each others company for awhile. We were in our own little bubble. I mean there could of been a fight going on around us and we wouldn't of noticed. We were enjoying our moment until a girl with pinkish purple hair and a girl with bleach blonde hair walked up to us and interrupted us.

"Hi, Sky. My name is Krystal and this is Diaspro. Diaspro is from Eraklyon just like you. She told me that she has known you since you guys were little, you guys use to play together at your castle back in Eraklyon." the one with pinkish purple hair said

My eyes immediately lite up. This girl Diaspro is from my home realm. So that means she must know about my parents, my family, my duties as a prince, and my home realm. I looked over at Bloom with a smile on my face and I saw a sad look on her face, I wonder why she's sad?

"Hi, Sky. I'm Diaspro, and like Krystal said I'm from Eraklyon just like you." said the bleach blonde one

"So you can tell me about my parents and everything else I want to know about my realm." I said

She smiled and then said "Yes, I can Sky. No how about we take a walk and we can talk about Eraklyon."

I nodded my head yes and then Diaspro grabbed my hand and we started to walk off together and talk about Eraklyon.

Well we were walking away, Bloom yelled to us "Make sure you guys are back in an hour and a half because the tournament starts in two hours and Sky needs a half and hour to get ready for the race."

"Don't worry Bloom. I will have him back in plenty of time." Diaspro said with a expression of victory on her face and a stuck up tone in her voice

**Hi! Here is the 6th chapter of Losing my memory! Chapter 7 will be about Diaspro's and Sky's talk and it will also include another Bloom and Sky moment. Also it will have the wind rider race and also 3 party crashers. So please review! And until next time, I will see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Diaspro and I were walking together to go sit and talk in private on a bench that was just outside the gates of Alfea. I was excited that I was finally going to get to know about my parents and Eraklyon, but then again a part of me felt bad for Bloom. For some reason when I was walking away from her with Diaspro she got really upset and looked really sad. I wonder why? Does she not like me talking with Diaspro? Maybe something happened between Diaspro, Bloom, and I before the accident, that made Bloom and Diaspro not like each other. But I don't know, right now I can't focus on that because I really want to know about my parents and Eraklyon. So for right now I'm just going to focus on what Diaspro is going to tell me and I am going to have block out my thoughts about Bloom for a little while, if I want to remember what Diaspro is going to tell me.

Diaspro and I sat on the bench and then she looked at me and started talking.

"So Sky, what do you want to know about Eraklyon?" she asked me

"I want to know anything and everything you can possibly tell me about it. But first of all I want to know about my parents." I said

She smiled and then said "Okay Sky. Well first of all your parents are the King and Queen of Eraklyon, their names are Errendor and Samara. Oh and before I talk about your role as Prince, I just want to say how your family and mine have been friends for years and are really close. At one point in time you and I were actually engaged to be married, but you wouldn't remember that I mean I'm surprised that you even remember Bloom. But if you remember her, then maybe you do remember the relationship we use to have and if you ever get sick of B.."

She would have kept talking forever about herself if I didn't cut her off.

"Ah, Diaspro can we get back to you telling me about what my role is as Prince of Eraklyon?" I said

"Oh yeah, Sky sure thing. Anyways we can always talk about us later." she said  
"Great!" I said

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, your role as Prince in Eraklyon is basically to be your father's right hand man, also to put the needs of Eraklyon above anything else, even Bloom if you know what I mean. But not me Sky, I come before Eraklyon when it comes to us and our relationship. Oh and not only are you Prince of Eraklyon, you are also a King in training. You are next in line to take the throne of Eraklyon, but that won't be for a couple more years and that's a good thing because you also need to find your Queen before you take the throne. Oh, and you know your Queen might be closer than you think, if you know what I mean..."

Diaspro kept talking but I kind of zoned out. Man, this girl talks a lot and by a lot I mean I am actually hoping that someone comes to get me and tells me that its time for the races to start so I can get the heck away from this girl. I thought this girl was going to tell me all about Eraklyon and my family, but no she just keeps talking about herself and how she thinks that her and I are in a relationship of some sort. But the only problem with her theory is I'm pretty sure that she is the only one that knows about it, because I sure don't and according to her I'm the other half of the relationship. But I don't care what she says, I am dating Bloom and I believe what Bloom says over what Diaspro says. Anyways Diaspro is the only person that I have met that is telling me that her and I are dating, everyone else that I have met since my accident has told me that I am dating Bloom so I'm pretty sure Diaspro is making all this up just to confuse me since I don't have 100% of my memory back yet. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the annoying sound of Diaspro's voice. Man, is she still talking?

She was in the middle of saying something, I'm guessing about herself when I butted in.

"Ah Diaspro, I think I know all I need to know about Eraklyon and my parents now. So I think I am going to go and try to find Bloom before the race starts. Bye" I said

I got up and started to walk away, she started to say something to me but I just ignored her and kept walking. Once I was back on Alfea grounds I scanned the area for Bloom. I was looking all around and then I caught a glimpse of gorgeous fiery red hair, I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Bloom!" I said

She turned around, smiled at me and said "Hey, Sky! How was your talk with Diaspro?" she said Diaspro's name with a sad look on her face

"Well you could say it was interesting, but it made me realize something." I said

"It made you realize, that you remember her?" she said

"No"

"That you like her?" she said

"No"

"That you were dating her before the accident and not me." she said

"No"

"That you want to be with her." she said

"No"

"That.." she started to say but I cut her off.

"I realized that she is really annoying and she talks about herself a lot." I said

Bloom started laughing uncontrollably. When she finally stop she started to say something.

"Oh Sky, I'm sorry if me laughing hurts your feelings. Its just that I'm happy that you feel that way about her because that's exactly how you felt about her before you had the accident and lost your memory." she said

"Bloom your not hurting my feelings. But talking with her also made me realize something else." I said

"While that being with her and away from you made me miss you a lot." I said

This made Bloom smile and she hugged me. I accepted the hug. I may not have my memories fully back yet but I like the feeling I get when I have Bloom in my arms and when I'm around her.

Bloom pulled away and said "Aw Sky, I feel the same way and I missed you too. I know you still don't have your memories back fully, but you telling me that gives me even more hope that your memories are starting to come back and will eventually come back fully."

I smiled at her and pulled her into another hug. The hug was short because an announcer came on the intercom and said all Red Fountain race B riders you have 15 minutes to report to the starting line. I said bye to Bloom and told her that I would see her after the race. I started to walk to the starting line where Helia and Timmy were waiting because they were also competing in the same race I was. On the way to the starting line I grabbed a light blue helmet that had my name on it. When I reached the starting line I stood there behind it waiting anxiously for the race to start. I was a nervous wreck. Well I was in the middle of freaking out on the inside I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and to my surprise it was Bloom.

"I saw that you looked nervous. So I thought I should come and wish you luck and keep you company before the race starts." she said

I smiled and said "Thanks Bloom! I really could use some company and luck. But mainly luck, if I have any chance at remembering how to ride this thing and stand a chance in this race."

"Don't worry about it Sky, you will do fine. Like I said before you are the best wind rider at Red Fountain. Just remember these two things when it comes to wind riding, one have faith, and two hang on. You told me that when you taught me how to ride my horse Peg back on Domino." she said

"Okay, just have faith and hang on. Thanks Bloom, you've really helped calm down my nerves." I said

The announcer came on the intercom and called all the riders in race B to report to the starting line. I told Bloom that I would see her after the race and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. It also made me blush, I don't know what came over me. Maybe I don't need 100% of my memory back to remember how I feel about Bloom because all that matters is how I feel about her now. And right now I really like Bloom and that's all that matters.

By the time I reached the starting line Helia and Timmy were already there and on their wind riders. I took a deep breath, put my helmet on, and then got on my wind rider. I turned it on and waited for the signal to go. Once the announcer said go we were off. Helia was in the lead when the race started, Timmy was in second, and I was in last which wasn't surprising. I was in last for one full lap of the race. It wasn't until the second lap that I started to get the hang of how to ride the wind rider. First I passed Timmy, and then I was right on Helia's heal when we started the third lap. When we were half way through the third lap and I could see the finish line I finally passed Helia, crossed the finish line and won the race. Everyone cheered for me. I parked my wind rider, got off, and took my helmet off. Once I set my helmet on the wind rider I had to report to the area where they were handing out the awards for the winners. They called Riven's name as the winner of race A and they called my name as winner of race B and overall winner of the tournament. Right as I went to grab the trophy that was being handed to me, I was struck by ice. I fell off the stage, while I was trying to get up Bloom and Brandon were running to my side to help me up.

Once I was on my feet again, I asked Bloom and Brandon "What was that?"

Brandon responded by asking me if I was okay and I just nodded my head in response.

Bloom immediately looked up to the sky and then said with anger in her voice "The Trix!"

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter of Losing my memory! I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be about the Specialists and Winx battle with the Trix. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, that I should include. Like always please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom immediately looked up to the sky and then said with anger in her voice "The Trix!"

"Hi, Bloom. Just thought we stop in to see how you and your clueless boyfriend are doing." Icy said

I didn't know who these three girls are, nobody has told me about them yet. All I know about them is that everyone calls them the Trix.

I turned to Bloom to ask her "Bloom what are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you its not just to say hi." she said

Brandon called me over to him. I walked over to him and he handed me my sword. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Trust me Sky, your going to need your sword for this. These witches don't just stop in to say hi, their here for something and my guess is that something is Bloom." Brandon said

So the Trix's are witches, well that makes more sense now since they can fly. But, why would they want Bloom? Well their not going to get her. I may not have 100% of my fighting ability back yet, but I'll do what ever it takes to stop them from laying a hand on my Bloom. I started to run towards Bloom. As I was running towards her I noticed that she was shouting something at the Trix.

"What do you really want Icy? Because I know that your not just here to say hi." Bloom said with anger in her voice

"Oh Bloom you know me so well. But if you know me so well then you should know that I'm here for you of course." Icy said

"Well your going to have to go through me, the winx, and all the specialists here if you want my powers." Bloom said

"Oh well Bloom I don't want your powers, I just need you. But if you are challenging us then consider challenge accepted." Icy said with even more anger and hatred in her voice then before.

After what Icy said the fight was on. We decided that Brandon, Stella, Aisha, Roy, and Helia would take on Darcy. Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, an Flora would take on Stormy. And Bloom and I would take on Icy.

Bloom insisted that I just go inside and make sure that all the other people that were here watching the races were inside the school and safe. But I told her that she needed my help and I wasn't going to leave her side. She wasn't to happy about this and I know why, she's worried about me fighting Icy since I still don't have all of my memories back. But I told her not to worry, I'll be fine.

All the specialists and I had our weapons and were ready to take on the Trix, we were just waiting for the winx to transform.

Bloom shouted "MAGIX WINX HARMONIX!" After she said that all the winx transformed into their fairy form.

Bloom looked so beautiful, she had on a pink and light blue dress that was short in the front and long in the back. She also had her hair in a lose pony tail and a tiara on her head. Her wings were pink and blue and really pretty. I had to snap out of my thoughts and stop thinking about how beautiful Bloom looked and focus on the task at hand.

Brandon, Stella, Aisha, Roy, and Helia had already started fighting Darcy. Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, and Flora were fighting Stormy. Stormy threw a lightning bolt at Musa but she quickly dodged it and threw a sound wave back at Stormy and knocked her on her ass. Helia had Darcy by the feet with his rope thing, while Stella and Aisha were attacking her with a convergence spell.

Bloom and I were fighting Icy. Icy threw an ice shard at me and I held up my sword to block the attack. Bloom a fire arrow at Icy, it missed which made Icy laugh.

"Is that all you got Bloom?" Icy said

"Oh Icy, do I have to remind you every time that a fire arrow never misses its target." Bloom said with a grin on her face

Icy had a confused look on her face and then turned around and was immediately hit with Bloom's fire arrow attack. Icy could barely get up off the ground after that attack. I looked over to see how the others guys were doing fighting Darcy and Stormy. Darcy and Stormy were both on the ground and looked very weak. Icy called them over to her.

"Darcy, Stormy let's go! Bloom you win this round, but don't you worry we will be back and when we come back you won't have all your friends here to protect you. It will just be you and us, just like it was back when our ancesters ruled." Icy said

And with that the Trix disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. I ran over to Bloom and asked her if she is okay.

"I'm fine Sky. Don't worry, what they said will never happen." Bloom said

I pulled her into a hug, and she accepted. But once again our hug was cut short but not by the announcer this time, it was Stella.

"Aww you guys are so cute together." Stella said

"Nice job Stella, way to ruin their moment." Musa said

"Sorry guys, but I just love seeing you guys being all lovey dovey even though Sky doesn't fully have his memory back yet." Stella said

"Okay guys, so now that we've had our moment of excitement for the day. What do you guys say we go and get ready for the Red Fountain/Alfea mixer tonight?" Flora said

"Wait what party?" I said

"Oh sorry Sky. I forgot to tell you, every year after the wind rider tournament Red Fountain and Alfea have a party here at Alfea to celebrate." Bloom said

"Oh okay." I said

The guys and I said bye to our girlfriends and told them that we will see them in a couple of hours at the party. Then all the specialists and I got on the ship and headed back to Red Fountain to get ready for the party tonight.

**Hi! Here's chapter 8 of Losing my memory! Sorry if its a little boring, but I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be the annual Red Fountain and Alfea mixer. Like always, please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

The other Specialists and I were at Red Fountain and getting ready for the party that was happening in a couple hours at Alfea. I had just taken a shower and now I was getting dressed. I didn't really have to think about what I was going to wear because all of the Specialists wore their Specialist uniform to this party. So I put on another jumpsuit that was the same as the one I wore earlier for the race, but this one wasn't all sweaty. When Brandon and I were both ready we went out in the hallway and waited for the other Specialists. All the specialists and I except Riven were waiting in the hallway. Man, Riven takes awhile to get ready.

"Does Riven always take this long to get ready?" I asked Roy

"Only when it comes to the annual Red Fountain and Alfea mixer. He tries his best to impress his girlfriend Musa at the party ever year." Roy said

"But if their already dating then why is he trying to impress her so much? I asked

"Well its because Riven is rude, arrogant, and get jealous very easily when it comes to Musa. So he is always trying to impress her and be a better man for her. They've been dating for as long as Stella and Brandon, and you and Bloom have been dating. I'm surprised that Musa as put up with him for this long." Roy said

"I heard that Roy! And if we didn't have a party to get to I would so beat your ass right now!" Riven said as he was finally ready and coming out of his room

"Well it took you long enough, man it takes you almost as long as it takes Stella to get ready on a daily basis when it comes to this party." Brandon said with a grin

Riven looked like he was going to explode. Before Riven could respond I butted in.

"Can we get going now? I don't want to be late to the party." I said

"Wow, some one's in a hurry to get to the party." said Brandon

"My guess is its to see a certain girl that goes by the name of Bloom. Am I right?" Riven said with a smirk

"Yes, you are correct Riven. I may not have all my memories back just yet, but I don't need all my memories right now to know how I feel about Bloom. Right now I know that I really like Bloom and I like the feeling I get when I'm around her and that's all that really matters. My memories will eventually come back when its time for them to come back, but until then I am fine with the memories I have now. Since losing my memory I've actually made new memories with all of you guys, the winx, and most importantly Bloom." I said

"Okay enough lovey dovey talk lover boy. Now let's get the show on the road and get to the party." said Riven

All the Specialists and I laughed and then started walking to the ship. After all of us were on the ship we headed straight to Alfea for the party. We were at Alfea in probably 20 minutes. Once Timmy landed the ship and opened the door, we were greeted by the Winx.

"Ladies, your dates for the evening have arrived." Brandon said as he got off the ship

Everyone laughed and all the girls ran to there boyfriends. But I didn't see Bloom, I kept looking for her but I couldn't find her. I was still looking for her when some one whispered in my ear "Boo!"

I jumped a mile and when I turned around there was no other than Bloom, she was laughing uncontrollably because she scared me. Bloom looked so beautiful tonight. She was wearing purple legging type pants, with a light blue t-shirt and she had a pink crop top shirt on top of that. She also had on these half arm sleeves that came to her elbow. In her hair she had a light blue head band that matched her t-shirt. She also had a few pieces of her hair in the front highlighted pink. I'm guessing those were from Stella, because from what I've been told she is the fashion guru of the group.

I waited for Bloom to stop laughing before I said something. After like 5 minutes she finally stopped laughing.

"You look beautiful tonight Bloom." I said

"Thank you Sky. You look quite handsome yourself." she said

All the Specialists, Winx, and I were all sitting at a table and just talking to each other. We were still talking when a slow song came on and all the Winx pulled their boyfriends onto the dance floor.

Bloom and I sat there for a minute and then I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Boom I don't think I remember how to dance, but would you like to do me the honor and see if I do remember by joining me on the dance floor?" I asked her

Bloom looked up at me and smiled and then said "It would be my pleasure Sky." and took my hand

I led Bloom to the dance floor and we started dancing. After first I was really bad at dancing, but with a little help from Bloom I quickly got the hang of it. After Bloom and I dance to probably 5 more songs, she pulled me off the dance floor and we walked to a place where we could talk in private.

Bloom took my hands in hers and then said "Sky I know you don't have all your memories back yet, but these past few days I think you and I have made a few new memories together."

"And what would those be Bloom?" I asked her

"Well one would be us beating the Trix together, two would be you realizing that you don't need all your memories back to know how you feel about me, and three would be..." she said

"What's the third memory? I asked her

"This." she said and then she leaned in and kissed me.

I was a little surprised by the kiss at first but then I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for probably about 3 minutes before we were interrupted by Brandon saying it was time to go back to Red Fountain.

Bloom and I parted and then walked hand in hand over to the rest of the group. The guys said goodbye to their girlfriends and then went on the ship and waited for me to say goodbye to Bloom.

"So Bloom, from what I've been told I will see you in a couple of days on Domino because I'm presenting a sword to your father." I said

"Yes Sky, you are presenting the sword of Domino to my father." she said

"But, why am I doing it?" I asked

"Because you are the one that pulled the sword from the rock, destroyed the ancestral witches with it, and brought Domino the realm that everyone thought was gone forever back to life." she said with a smile

"Wow, I don't remember doing any of that. But I guess if you say that I did do it then I believe you. Its just I don't remember ever being the brave hero guy that you guys all tell me I am." I said

"Sky just because you don't remember being that guy right now, doesn't mean that you weren't ever that guy. That brave hero guy is still somewhere inside you and when the time is right he will come back along with all your other memories that are missing right now." she said

"I guess your right Bloom. Has anyone ever told you that you give great advice?" I asked her

"You have a few times, but I guess that's why we make such a great team. We balance each other out." she said with a smile on her face

"So I will see you the day of the ceremony I guess." I said

"Actually you will see me the day before the ceremony and the day of the ceremony. I am going to come by Red Fountain the day before the ceremony to go over with you what's going to happen the actual day of the ceremony." she said

"Okay, so I guess I will see you then." I said

She nodded and I pulled her in for a hug and we both shared one more kiss before I left. After we parted I went to get on the ship and waved goodbye to her.

When the guys and I got back to Red Fountain, we all decided to hit the hay because we were all exhausted after the party.

**Hi, guys! Here's the 9th chapter of Losing my memory. I hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be the day before the ceremony on Domino. Please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Once again I woke up to the annoying and repetitive beeping sound of my alarm clock. I shut off my alarm clock, got out of bed, and then made my bed. By the time I finished that Brandon was coming out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Sky! Are you excited about Bloom coming to Red Fountain today to see you?" Brandon said

"Oh, I almost forgot that she was coming here today. Thanks for reminding me Brandon." I said

"No problem, bro." Brandon said

I then walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. I can't believe I forgot that Bloom was coming here today. Oh, but now I remember why she's coming here. She's coming here to go over with me what's going to happen at the ceremony tomorrow on Domino. Its a good thing that's she's coming to go over everything with me because I don't know what I'm supposed to do at a ceremony like the one that is happening tomorrow, heck I don't even remember ever removing the sword of Domino from the rock and bring the forgotten realm of Domino back to life. But hopefully Bloom will tell me all about it today.

I was finally done getting ready, so I grabbed my phone and then headed out the door. I was on my way to the practice arena, because Brandon had told me that he had set up one of those fighting dummies for me to practice my sword fighting with so that the sword fighting skills that I remember right now, won't get rusty. I walked into the arena and saw the dummy in the center of the arena and my sword next to it just like Brandon said.

I walked over to the dummy and bent down to pick up my sword. But right as I was about to grab it, someone came out from the dummy and grabbed it before I could. I stood up straight and saw none other than Jack, my nemesis from what I've been told.

"So, Sky we meet again. But this time your friends aren't here to save you." Jack spat

"What do you want Jack? Are you really so obsessed with beating me that the only way you know that you can beat me is by fighting me while I don't have my memories and while I have no weapon to protect myself." I spat back

"Yes Sky. But you aren't going to be fighting me weapon less." Jack spat

After he said that he threw my sword across the arena. I immediately ran to get it but was tripped by Jack. I landed flat on my face, but lucky for me that I landed right in front of my sword. I stood up, grabbed my sword, and turned around ready to fight Jack.

Jack had his sword pointing right at me, and I could tell that this guy wasn't going to be as easy to beat as last time I fought him. Jack came at me with his sword and we started fighting. Jack had pushed me back and I fell on the ground. He was coming at me with his sword again and that's when I tripped him and he fell on the ground as well. As I was getting up I heard people entering the arena, I looked over to the entrance of the arena and I saw Bloom and Brandon. Bloom started to run over to me, but Brandon held her back there were tears in her eyes, but I heard Brandon tell her "that you have to let him do this on his own it might help bring his memories back." Bloom stopped struggling in Brandon's grasp and just nodded her head in agreement to what Brandon said.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bloom yell "Watch out Sky!"

I grabbed my sword and turned around and tried to defend myself but I was to late. Jack's sword slid across my chest and made a huge gash diagonally across my chest.

Jack shouted that he won and looked down at me on the ground and spat "pathetic" and then walked away and out of the arena.

Bloom came running to my side. Tears were pouring down Bloom's face. I was about to say something to Bloom to make her feel better but she put her finger to my lips, signaling me to shush. Brandon ran after Jack, while Bloom ripped open my shirt and started tending to my wound. Jack's sword made a pretty big cut across my chest. The gash that his sword made wouldn't stop bleeding. Bloom was desperately trying to make it stop bleeding, but it just wouldn't stop.

That's when Bloom said "I'm going to have to use my healing magic. Sorry, but this might sting a little."

I was going to say something but before I could her hands were on my wound and all of a sudden there was a burning sensation sent through my wound and my whole body. After a few minutes Bloom removed her hands from my wound and said "Well that should do it."

Bloom then helped me sit up and then I looked down at my wound and it was gone.

"Bloom, my wound is gone! How did you do that?" I said and hugged her

After we parted she said "Its my healing magic, if you had all your memories back you would remember that I have healing magic."

"Oh. Bloom how can I ever repay you? You saved my life." I said

"Sky, you don't have to repay me. You've saved my life many more times then I have saved yours. You saved me when Darkar turned me into Dark Bloom you brought me back to my normal self. You saved me from the Trix's when they attacked Alfea. You saved me from the Wizards of the Black Circle when the winx and I were fighting them in Gardenia and losing badly. And you've saved me even more times then the ones I just named. If anyone should be repaying anyone, I should be repaying you for all the times you've saved my life." Bloom said

I smiled at her and said "Well I guess were even then."

She laughed and then I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. We kissed for probably 3 minutes until Brandon came running back into the arena and rudely interrupted us.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your moment guys. But Saladin wants to see you in his office. I caught up to Jack and punched him in the face for what he did to you and then I brought him to Saladin's office. I see that Bloom has healed you with her healing magic. But Saladin still wants to see you in his office to verify your side of the story before he expels Jack from Red Fountain for good, as in he is never allowed to step foot of Red Fountain grounds ever again."

I nodded and then Bloom and I followed Brandon to Saladin's office. Bloom and Brandon waited outside Saladin's office while I went in and talked with him. When I came out Brandon asked me if I was sure that I was okay for probably the billion time. I just nodded with an annoyed look on my face. Brandon then left and went to hang out with the other Specialists. After Brandon was gone Bloom and I decided to take a walk before she had to go back to Alfea.

Bloom and I were walking and she was telling me all about my role in the ceremony tomorrow and what was going to happen tomorrow. She also told me the whole story about how I brought Domino back to life by removing her dad's sword from the rock and destroying the ancestral witches. When Bloom and I got back to Red Fountain after about a two hour walk, we just stood there at the bus stop in front of Red Fountain waiting for the bus to come and take Bloom back to Alfea.

"While Sky other than the part where you were stabbed with a sword I had a really great day with you." Bloom said

"I did too, other than the whole getting stabbed part." I said

Bloom smiled and then blushed a little and looked at the ground. I put two fingers under her chin and brought her face up so that our eyes met. I just looked into her eyes for a minute and then I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Bloom responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. In return I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. After awhile oxygen soon became a problem and we had to separate. After we parted the bus arrived. I gave her a hug and one last peck on the lips and then she got on the bus and waved goodbye to me while the bus left the stop.

I walked back into Red Fountain, walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and saw Brandon laying on his bed on his phone, texting Stella as usual I'm guessing. Brandon asked me how I was feeling and I told him I was feeling fine and then I went to the bathroom and put my pajamas on. When I came out of the bathroom I walked over to my bed, put my phone on the charger, and then crashed. Man, was I tired, plus my chest still hurt a little from the fight I had with Jared today, and also I have that ceremony tomorrow that I have to be rested up for.

**Hi, guys! Here is the 10th chapter of Losing my memory! I hope you guys like it! I decided to not just have this chapter be about Bloom telling Sky about what's going to happen at the ceremony the next day. So I hope you guys like the fight scene between Jack and Sky. The next chapter will be the ceremony on Domino. As always please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up, but surprisingly not to the sound of an annoying alarm clock this morning. I sat up in my bed and a stinging sensation was sent through my whole body. I lifted my shirt up to look at my chest and I saw a big scar across my chest. I guess Bloom was right. Bloom told me yesterday when she healed me with her healing magic that my wound was so bad that her healing magic wouldn't be able to heal it fully and that I would be left with a scar across my chest. She also told me that it would probably hurt worst in the morning then it did yesterday. I can tell you right now that she was right because it hurts like a bitch right now.

I got out of bed and started walking to the bathroom, but then my phone went off. I immediately went to my nightstand to see who was texting me. I picked up my phone and it was none other than Bloom. The text message said "Hi, Sky! I just wanted to let you know that the other Winx and I will be at Red Fountain in about an hour or so depending on how long it takes Stella to get ready. When we get to Red Fountain, Timmy is going to take us in the owl to Domino and drop us off and then he will pick us up when the ceremony is over. See you later! Love, Bloom3"

I smiled at the text message from Bloom and then texted Bloom back. "Hi, Bloom! Okay I will see you and the Winx soon then. Love, Sky."

After I texted Bloom I started freaking out. I don't know what I'm supposed to wear to this ceremony, and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to wear my Specialist uniform to this thing. I ran over to Brandon's bed and started shaking him, trying to wake him up. But he wouldn't wake up, it was a Saturday and all. After I realized that shaking him wasn't going to wake him up, I lifted up his mattress and flipped him off his bed and onto the floor.

Well that worked because he immediately stood up and screamed at me "What the hell Sky! You do realize it is Saturday, right?"

Man, Brandon was furious with me now. Note to self, never wake Brandon up before 10:00 on a Saturday.

"I'm sorry bro, but Bloom and the Winx are going to be here in less than an hour now to pick me up for the ceremony on Domino and I don't know what I'm supposed to wear to this thing. So, I need your help!" I said

"Okay I understand now, sorry for yelling at you before bro." Brandon said

Brandon and I man hugged and then I said "Okay, now help me figure out what I'm supposed t wear to this thing. Bloom and the Winx are going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Dude chill, if Stella is coming with them they won't be here for at least 45 minutes to an hour. My girlfriend takes forever to get ready for these things, actually she takes forever to get ready on daily basis no matter what the circumstances." Brandon said

"Okay, well now that I have a little more time to get ready for this thing, can you please help me figure out what I'm supposed to wear." I said

"Oh, well that's easy. You have to wear your royal Eraklyon attire to the ceremony." Brandon said

"Okay, let me guess my royal Eraklyon attire is in my room back on Eraklyon. Right?" I said

"Actually no, its right here in your closet. You always keep spare of it here at Red Fountain incase you get called Eraklyon when your here at school and you need to wear it for a meeting or something like that. And plus every once in awhile you like to wear on a date with Bloom to impress her." Brandon said while walking over to my closet and pulling out my royal Eraklyon attire

"Oh, thanks Brandon. You've been a really big help these past few days" I said

"No problem dude, what are best friends for we help each other out in tough situations." Brandon said and hit me playfully on the chest

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to go back to bed while I still can." Brandon said

I laughed and just nodded. I then walked over to my closet, grabbed my royal Eraklyon attire, went to the bathroom, took a shower, and started getting ready for the ceremony. After I took a shower, I put on my royal Eraklyon attire and walked out of the bathroom. I looked over to Brandon's bed and no surprise he was back in his bed and asleep, just like he said he would be. I don't blame him though, with Red Fountain schedule and dating Stella he must be exhausted.

I took one more look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. Then I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room and to the front of Red Fountain to wait for Bloom and the rest of the Winx to come and pick me up for the ceremony.

I was standing outside Red Fountain when the owl landed a few feet in front of me. The door opened and Bloom stepped out. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she was wearing a strapless floor length gown. It was pink and light blue. It had pink flowers from the chest to the waist and the bottom of the dress was light blue. She also had these half arm sleeves on that matched the blue color of the bottom of her dress and her hair was put up.

I walked up to Bloom and pulled her into a hug and then said "Bloom, you look gorgeous!"

"Aw, thank you Sky! Your so sweet. And you look quite handsome yourself." Bloom said with that beaming smile of hers

"Why, thank you. So are we all ready to go to Domino?" I asked her

"Yup everything's ready to go, the girls are just waiting for us to get on the ship." she said

Bloom and I then walked onto the ship and headed to Domino. Once we arrived on Domino, Timmy landed the owl and we all got out of the ship. Bloom held my hand as she led the Winx and I into the castle. Bloom gave us a quick tour of the castle and then led us to the throne room where the ceremony was being held. The other Winx went over to some people that they knew, while Bloom introduced me to her parents King Oritel and Queen Miriam. After Bloom and I finished talking with her parents we took our seats and waited for the ceremony to start.

The ceremony started with Bloom's father King Oritel making a speech about Domino and also thanking me for bringing it back to life. After King Oritel's speech I got up and presented the sword of Domino to King Oritel. Right as I was handing the sword to King Oritel I was hit with a lightening bolt and knocked off stage. King Oritel grabbed the sword of Domino and then helped me up.

I looked over at Bloom who was running towards me and asked her "Bloom, what was that?"

"There's only one witch I know that can do that and with her comes two other witches that nobody ever wants to see." Bloom said

She then looked up and there floating in the air were none other than the Trix.

Bloom shouted, "The Trix!"

After that Bloom shouted "MAGIC WINX HARMONIX!" and her and all the other Winx transformed into their fairy form. I grabbed my sword and stood next to Bloom. The Trix weren't going to leave without a fight and we were ready for it. The Trix didn't stand a chance against the Winx, King Oritel, Queen Miriam, and me.

**Hi, everyone! Here is chapter 11 of Losing my memory! Sorry if its short, but I hope you guys like it! I decided to have the fight with the Trix in the next chapter. And I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to have Sky get his memory back in the next chapter like in the show? Or do you want me to have another 2 chapters before he gets his memory back? Let me know which one in you guys reviews! Oh and another thing, after Sky gets his memory back, do you guys want me to end the story or continue it with Bloom and Sky's lives like after Alfea? Let me know in your reviews! Until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Bloom shouted, "The Trix!"

After that Bloom shouted "MAGIC WINX HARMONIX!" and her and all the other Winx transformed into their fairy form. I grabbed my sword and stood next to Bloom. The Trix weren't going to leave without a fight and we were ready for it. The Trix didn't stand a chance against the Winx, King Oritel, Queen Miriam, and me. We were ready for a fight.

Bloom had Flora, Stella, and Aisha take on Darcy, King Orietel and Queen Miriam took on Stormy, and Bloom and I took on Icy. I wonder why the Trix are here this time. What could they possibly want? My guess is that they don't want anything, they just enjoy picking fights with us.

Flora, Stella, and Aisha were fighting Darcy. King Oritel and Queen Miriam had already defeated Stormy and were now helping Flora, Stella, and Aisha defeat Darcy. Bloom and I were still fighting Icy.

Bloom just threw a fire arrow at Icy. Icy tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't and got hit. Icy got back up and threw an ice blast at me, I tried to dodge it but it got my feet and I was stuck where I was standing. I couldn't move.

"Say goodbye to lover boy, Bloom." Icy said as she prepared to throw another ice blast at me and destroy me.

Icy threw the ice blast, it was coming right at me. This is it, I'm going to die. It was about to hit me when all of a sudden Bloom jumped in front of me and screamed "Dragon's Embrace!" a huge shield surrounded Bloom and I and blocked the attack. When the attack hit the shield it was deflected and thrown back at Icy. Icy was to slow to dodge the attack and got hit and was knocked to the ground. Darcy and Stormy went to Icy and then all three of them disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

Bloom unfroze me and then jumped on me and engulfed me in a hug. Bloom was crying now.

"Bloom, shh calm down I'm fine." I told her

She pulled away from the hug and I wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I'm sorry Sky. Its just that I almost lost you. If I hadn't had been there right at that second you would be dead right now." she said as she tried to hold back her tears

"But Bloom, you were there and you saved my life. And I am fine, I'm still here aren't I?" I said as I pulled her into another hug

After we separated we walked over to the Winx and her parents to make sure everyone else was okay. After we knew that everyone was okay, the girls transformed back into their regular form.

Bloom looked gorgeous as always. I was looking at her when I noticed something that I hadn't noticed earlier. She had this red heart shaped pendant around her neck. She saw me looking at her and walked over to me.

"Bloom, where did you get that necklace?" I asked her

She looked down at her necklace and then said "Oh, you gave it to me. You gave it to me as an anniversary gift."

I reached out and touched the necklace around her neck and something weird happened when I touched it. The minute I touched it I instantly remembered giving her that necklace for our four year anniversary.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Bloom asked me

"I remember giving you that necklace for our four year anniversary." I said

Bloom looked at me, her face was beaming.

"Sky, you really remember?" she asked me

"I still don't remember everything but giving you that necklace, yes I do remember." I said

Bloom jumped on me and hugged me and then kissed me on the lips, I kissed back and when we parted she grabbed my hand and we ran over to the other Winx and her parents.

"Guys! Sky remembers giving me my necklace." Bloom basically shouted

"Wait, what?" Stella says

"What do you mean he remembers?" Flora asked

"Yea, I thought he didn't have his memory back yet." Aisha said

"Well he doesn't have all his memories back yet, but he does remember giving me this necklace for our four year anniversary." Bloom said

Everyone looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement to what Bloom just said. Everyone then gathered around me and hugged me. They were all so happy that most of my memory was starting to come back and that soon I would have all my memories back.

After we all said goodbye to Bloom's parents, we went outside and boarded the owl. It was still early so we went back to Red Fountain and got the other Specialists and our wind riders. Bloom rode with me, Stella rode with Brandon, Aisha rode with Roy, and Flora rode with Helia. We all were heading back to Alfea to pick up Musa and Tecna. We were all going to go and relax and hang out in magix. We all just hung out at a café in magix and talked. It had been awhile since we all just hung out and talked with each other.

I pulled Bloom over so we could talk in private. I held her hands in mine and then asked her "Bloom will you go on a date with me? Like an actual date, we haven't gone out really just the two of us since the accident."

"Aww Sky, that's so sweet. I would be happy to go on date with you." Bloom said with a smile and then gave me a kiss on the cheek

"So its settled then, I will pick you up at 8:00 on Saturday. So today is Thursday, so two days from now." I said

Bloom just smiled and nodded her head. I then grabbed Bloom by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She responded to the kiss and after a few minutes we parted. We then walked hand in hand back to the group.

We all got on our wind riders and headed back to Alfea to drop our girlfriends off. Once back at Alfea we said bye to our girlfriends and then headed back to Red Fountain. Once we got to Red Fountain we parked our wind riders and headed up to our rooms and went to bed. We all had had a long day, while I don't know if the other specialists had a long hard day, but I know for sure that I did. 

**Hey, everyone! Here is the next chapter of Losing my memory. Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be Bloom and Sky's date. Like always, please review! See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I am so excited, that its annoying beeping sound didn't even bother me. Tonight I have my date with Bloom, it will be the first time since the accident other than the walk that we took right after my accident where Bloom and I will get to have some alone time together without people interrupting us. I am so excited for the date I have the whole night planned, its going to be perfect!

First I am going to pick Bloom up at Alfea on my wind rider. I didn't tell Bloom the other day when I remembered giving her the necklace that I also remembered that her favorite place in the world is the gardens on Eraklyon. So after I pick her up at Alfea I am going to take her to the gardens on Eraklyon. When we get there, there will already be a picnic set up with all her favorite foods. After the picnic we are going to take a walk around the gardens, were going to walk to a secret place in the garden that I found and that my mom told me that only her and I know about. There I am going to give her the present that I got her. I got her a gold charm bracelet that says her name on it. The bracelet also has 4 different gold charms I got her. One charm is a dragon, another is a miniature version of the heart pendant on her necklace, another is a fairy, and the last one is a crystal heart that has "I love you, Sky" engraved on it.

I got out of bed and went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I was already for the day I walked over to Brandon's bed to wake him up, it was lunch time anyways. And I know that Brandon would be pissed off if he missed lunch since he already missed breakfast. I shook him hard a couple times, but he still wouldn't wake up. I then decided that the only way that Brandon will wake up is if I flip him out of bed, like I did last week. Even though Brandon will be pissed at me, he would be even more pissed if I let him miss lunch since in the café they are serving pizza today which is Brandon's favorite.

I flipped Brandon's mattress over and he fell on the floor. After I set he mattress back down I walked over to grab my phone so that I could show Brandon what time it is before he gets to upset with me.

Brandon stood up and yelled "What the HELL Sky!?"

I just held my phone up in his face. Once he noticed what time it was he calmed down.

"Sorry, for yelling at you Sky. If I was still sleeping right now would've missed lunch." Brandon said as he was putting on his pants and running out the door and heading to the café

Brandon had been gone for over 6 hours. It was now almost 7 o'clock. I changed into a light blue collared long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans, I fixed my hair a little so it looks neat messy. After I was all ready for my date tonight with Bloom. I quickly called my mom to make sure that everything was all set up in the garden on Eraklyon for my date. My mom told me that it was all set up and to calm down. I tried to calm down but I just couldn't I was to excited for my date and a bit nervous. I mean this is my first actual date with Bloom since the accident. Its kind of like a re-first date since I still don't really remember all the memories that Bloom and I have together.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my jean pocket, then I grabbed the bracelet for Bloom that was in a little box and all wrapped up. Lastly, I grabbed my leather jacket and then I headed to the garage where my wind rider was and I was off to Alfea to pick up Bloom. I got to Alfea at 8 o'clock on the nose. Instead of parking my wind rider I decided to float up to the balcony off of Bloom's room. Once I was floating in front of her balcony window I threw some pebbles that I picked up off the ground and started to throw them at her window. Flora must of heard them because she came to the window. She saw me and then turned around and yelled in the room "Bloom, your date is here." Flora then went inside and Bloom came out.

Bloom looked absolutely beautiful tonight. She took my breath away, she's so beautiful.

"How do I look?" Bloom asked me

"Gorgeous, as always." I said and winked at her

"Why, thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." she said and smiled at me

Bloom was wearing a blue almost teal dress. The top of it was like a t-shirt. It was silver and had a beaded like design. From the waist down it was teal. She wore a pair of teal heels to match the dress. She also wore the pendant of Eraklyon necklace that I gave her. She had her hair down. She had natural looking make up on. She just looked gorgeous. (Link to dress on my profile.)

"Ready to go?" I asked her

She nodded her head and I helped her on the wind rider. Bloom asked a couple of times where we were going, but I wouldn't tell her I wanted it to be a surprise. After probably 20 minutes or so we arrived on Eraklyon. I told her to close her eyes as I led her to the Eraklyon garden. When we reached the gates of the garden I told her to open her eyes.

"Sky, you've taken me to my favorite place on Eraklyon. Bloom was beaming, she turned around and hugged me. I returned the hug and then led her into the garden to where the picnic was set up. Bloom and I sat down and talked and enjoyed the nice meal. I was so happy, the date was going perfect and just as planned. After Bloom and I finished our meal we sat there and talked about our day and really just sat there enjoying finally getting some alone time together. After probably 20 minutes or so I stood up and held out my hand to Bloom. She put her hand in mine and stood up.

"Where are we going?" she asked me

"Its a surprise." I told

I then told her again to close her eyes. I then held her hand and led her to the little door in the garden that only my mom and I know about. Once we were at the door I told her to open her eyes.

Bloom saw the door in front of her and asked "Where are we Sky? Are we still in the garden?"

"Yes, this is the entrance to my favorite spot in the garden. Its kind of my secret place, only my mom and I know about it well and now you." I said

I took her hand in mine again and opened the door and she went in first, I then closed the door behind us.

"Sky, what is this place? Its so dark in here." she asked me

I turned on the solar powered lights and then said "This is the Eraklyon butterfly garden."

"Wow!" was all Bloom could say

"So really only you, your mom, and me know about this place?" she asked

"Yes, not even my dad knows about this place. This is my moms, she has been collecting butterflies ever since she first married my father and became Queen of Eraklyon." I said

Bloom was just in awe. She just couldn't stop looking all around. There are so many different types of butterflies in here, its amazing. After I let Bloom look around for awhile, I asked her to come over and sit with me on the bench. She came over and sat next to me.

"Bloom, I have something for you." I said

"Oh Sky, you really didn't need to get me anything. I didn't even get you something." she said

"Bloom, there is no need for you to get me something. Consider this something that will always remind you of the memories we've made together since being in a relationship." I said and then handed her the box

She unwrapped it and then opened the small box inside. Bloom was practically brought to tears when she saw the gold charm bracelet inside the box with her name on it and all the other charms. She looked at each charm and I could tell she knew what memory each one stood for. When she finally got to the crystal heart that had "I love you, Sky" engraved on it, the tears really started flowing.

I looked at her and said "I hope those are tears of happiness."

She didn't respond, she just turned to me and hugged me.

She then whispered in my ear "This is the best present that anyone has ever given me. Thank you Sky. I love you."

I whispered back "I love you too."

She then pulled away from the hug and kissed me passionately. I responded to the kiss and what was just a simple kiss turned into a heated make out session. I asked to come in her mouth, and she accepted. We then started a battle of the tongues. She won. After probably 5 minutes oxygen became an issue and we parted both breathing heavily.

Bloom and I both then stood up and walked hand in hand back to the wind rider. Before we got on the wind rider, I gave Bloom my leather jacket and put it on her. I then hopped on the wind rider and then helped Bloom on. Bloom wrapped her arms around my waist. We then headed back to Alfea. I gave Bloom a kiss goodnight and then dropped her off at her balcony window. After I dropped Bloom up I headed back to Red Fountain. I parked my wind rider and then I had to tip toe through the hallway and up to my room since it was after curfew. Once I was in my room I changed into my pajamas as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Brandon up. Then I basically fell into bed I was so tired. But I fell asleep with a smile on my face and that night all I did was dream about Bloom and my future together.

**Hi! Here is the next chapter of Losing my memory. I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this chapter trying to make the date between Bloom and Sky really romantic. I think in the next chapter I am going to have Sky get his memory back, but I'm not sure yet. Oh and I just wanted to thank all of you guys who are reviewing and who are reviewing every chapter. Like always please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sky, wake up!" Brandon said

"Five more minutes." I said tiredly

"Dude, no you have to get up. Its almost 10 o'clock and today is the day where we fight against 6 of the top specialists from the other school. Now come on, we only have 30 minutes to get to the arena before the fights start and I'm up first so let's go." Brandon said shoving me out of bed

"Alright, alright I'm up." I said

"Okay dude, now go get ready and I will meet you in the arena." Brandon said as he left the room and headed for the arena

I got out of bed, went in the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. 20 minutes later and I was already. I had on my specialist uniform and I was ready to go to the arena. I wonder who I'm fighting. I walked out of my room and to the arena. I got to the arena five minutes before the first fight was going to start. When I got there I was told who I am going to be fighting. I am going to be fighting some guy named Jared. I saw Brandon sitting with the guys and I walked over to them.

"Hey guy! What's up?" I said

"Not much, just wishing Brandon good luck before his fight." Helia said

"Oh, so Brandon's up first. So who are you up against Brandon?" I asked

"Well I told you was up first this morning, but you were probably to tired to here me since you did get in after curfew last night. Oh and I'm up against Mark." Brandon said

"Cool." I said

"So who are you up against Sky?" Brandon asked

"I'm up against some guy named Jared." I said

"Wait, your up against Jared?" Brandon said shocked

"Yea, why? What's wrong with Jared?" I asked

"Jared is Jack's cousin, he is totally out to get you for getting Jack expelled." Brandon said

"Oh." was all I could say

"Sky, I'm going to go talk to Saladdin and tell him that you can't fight Jared and that you need to go up against someone else." Brandon said

"No, don't Brandon." I said

"But, Sky you don't have all of your memories back yet." Brandon said

"No butts. You need to have faith in me that I can fight this guy and not hurt." I said

"Fine, but if you get hurt you are going to be the one explaining it to your father." Brandon said

"Deal." I said

"Okay enough of this stuff, I forgot Sky had his date with Bloom last night. So how was it?" Riven asked with a smirk

"I went perfect, I had such a great time with Bloom last night." I said

"Did yo-..." Riven was about to say but was cut off by Saladdin calling Brandon and Mark to the center of the arena

Brandon and Mark fought, Brandon won. Next was Timmy and Josh, Josh won. Then Helia and Brett, Helia won. Then Roy and Brad, Roy won. Then Riven and Justin, Riven won. And finally me and Jared were up.

As I walked over and grabbed my sword I could tell that Brandon was nervous about me fighting Jared. But he has nothing to worry about, I can take this guy. I looked over at the bleachers and saw the Winx sitting there with the other Specialists. I must not have seen them come in. I saw Bloom waving at me and she gave me two thumbs up, she was sitting next to Brandon and Stella. Brandon then whispered something in Bloom's ear and Bloom's face went from happy to worried. I thought to myself nice going Brandon, make my girlfriend worried before my fight.

Jared and I were standing across from each other with are weapons drawn in the center of the arena. We were ready to fight, we were just waiting for the signal from Cordatorta. A few seconds later Cordatorta gave us the signal to fight.

Jared immediately charged at me with his sword. I quickly jumped out of the way and dodge his attack. I guess he wasn't thinking that I would dodge the attack because he fell to the ground. After almost an hour of Jared and I fighting, I finally beat him. I with-drew my sword, turned around and started walking over to my friends.

"Watch out Sky!" Brandon and Bloom yelled at the same time

I didn't have time to turn around or react before I was punched extremely hard in the head. The next thing I know is I'm blacking out.

I woke up and I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and I saw Bloom and Brandon sitting in two chairs next to my bed. I sat up slowly and Brandon stood up and came to my side.

"Sky, your awake." Brandon said

"Yea, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" I asked

"Because after you beat Jared in the fight two days ago, when the fight was over Jared came up behind you and punched you really hard in the head twice." Brandon said

"Oh, I don't remember any of that happening." I said

"Yea, we were all so worried about you. The rest of the gang went back to school to get some rest, but Bloom and I have been here since we first brought you into the hospital. Bloom just fell asleep before you woke up." Brandon said

"Hey, Brandon can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure, dude anything." Brandon said

"Can I have that 5 bucks back that I lent you a month ago." I asked

"Dude you just wake up from being unconscious for two days and all you care about is getting your 5 bucks back." Brandon said

"Yea." I said

"Wait, you remember something that happened a month ago?" Brandon asked me

"Yea, why?" I asked

"Bloom, wake up!" Brandon said while shaking Bloom

"What, am I late for class?" Bloom said

"No, Sky just woke up. But before you go all lovey dovey on him asking him about something that happened over a month ago." Brandon said

"Why Brandon? You know he still doesn't have his memory back." Bloom said

"Just do it." Brandon said

"Fine. Sky, where did you take me on a date 6 weeks ago and what did I order?" Bloom asked

"I took you to the Fruity Music Bar and you ordered a strawberry berry blast smoothie with whipped cream. Now can someone please explain to me why its such a shock that I remember this and why I wouldn't have my memory?" I said

"Oh my gosh Brandon! He does have his memory back! But how?" Bloom asked Brandon

"I think that when Jared punched him in the head it brought his memory back. You know how sometimes when doctors say that when someone loses their memory by getting hit in the head, that if they get hit in the head again then it might bring their memory back." Brandon said

"Oh yea, now I remember the doctor told me that right after we brought Sky to the infirmary after he fell and hit his head in he archives." Bloom said

Brandon saw the confused look on my face.

"Oh yea Sky, let me explain. 2 weeks ago we were in the archives looking for a book and the Trix ambushed us. Bloom was fighting Icy and was about to get hit by one of her ice blast. But you jumped in front of Bloom and took the attack and then fell to the ground and hit your head. After you woke up you didn't remember anything. You didn't remember who you were or who I was or Bloom or the other Winx and Specialists, you didn't remember your family either. Slowly though during the two weeks you started getting bits and pieces of your memory back. But it wasn't till today that you got all of your memories back. Man, I am so happy your back." Brandon said

"Wow, I don't remember any of that. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I have my memory back and that I remember everything and all of you guys." I said

The rest of the Winx and Specialists came in and Brandon and Bloom told them the good news and we all shared a group hug. After we celebrated everyone left except Bloom.

Bloom laid next to me in the hospital bed and I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sky, I'm so happy that you have your memory back! But, you do still remember our date last night, right?" Bloom asked me

"I'm so happy too Bloom. And yes I do remember, don't worry." I said and kissed her forehead again

"I love you, Sky." Bloom said

"I love you, too Bloom." I said

And then we shared a passionate kiss and then fell asleep.

**Hi, guys! Here is the next chapter of Losing my memory! I hope you guys like it! I decided to have Sky get his memory back. But don't worry, the story is not over yet. I am going to continue it with Sky and Bloom's lives after Alfea. As always please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fast forward to the Winx graduation day, Sky is out of the hospital and has all of his memories back, and the guys have already graduated from Red Fountain and now its the Winx graduation day.**

I woke up once again to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I sat up in bed and looked over to Brandon's bed, he was still asleep. Then my phone started beeping which meant I had a notification. I picked up my phone and the beeping was because I forgot that I set my phone to go off the day of Bloom's graduation and today is the day. I am so excited not just because its Bloom graduation day, but also because I have something special planned for Bloom after graduation. I'm going to tell the other Specialists before we go to Alfea in a couple hours for the ceremony.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower and started getting ready. When I came out of the bathroom Brandon was up and getting ready for the girl's graduation.

"Hey, Sky! Ready for the girl's graduation today?" Brandon said

"Yea, I'm so excited but not just cause the girl's are graduation but because I have something else planned for Bloom after the graduation ceremony." I said

"Oh, yea. What do you have planned?" Brandon asked

"We have to leave in 10 minutes, so go get all the guys and bring them back here I want to tell you all at once." I said

"Okay, be right back." Brandon said and ran out the door to get the guys

2 minutes later Brandon was back in the room with Helia, Riven, Roy, and Timmy right behind him.

"Okay Sky, what is so important that you have to tell all of us right before the girl's graduation." Riven asked annoyed

"Well, as you guys know Bloom and I have been through a lot." I said

"Yea we know, but what does that have to do with what your going to tell us?" Roy asked

"Well after the graduation ceremony and during the party I am going to ask Bloom to marry me." I said

"Dude, that's so exciting I'm so happy for you." Brandon said and gave me a man hug

"I am too dude, but why so soon?" Helia asked

"Well after losing my memory and everything, I don't want to take the chance of ever losing or forgetting Bloom again, I want to know that she is with me and by my side for the rest of my life so that's why. And plus I love her more than anything, she is the most important person in my life I don't know what I would do without her." I said

"Okay okay, enough of this mushy gushy stuff. Now can we please leave were going to be late for the graduation if we don't leave now." Riven said even more annoyed then before

"Yea, we can go Riven." I said

The specialists and I got on the owl and headed to Alfea. We arrived right on time, the ceremony was jut starting. Bloom saw me and waved. She looked gorgeous as always.(link to Bloom's graduation dress on my profile.)

All the Winx graduated with high honors and are now guardian fairies of their realms.

After the ceremony we all went to see our girlfriend's and gave them each a bouquet of flowers. Immediately after the ceremony the after party started.

All us specialists and Winx were sitting at a table just talking and enjoying ourselves.

"OMG! I love this song! Come on Brandon let's go dance." Stella screamed and dragged Brandon onto the dance floor

Soon after Stella dragged Brandon onto the dance floor all the Winx girls wanted to dance and dragged their boyfriends onto the dance floor.

"Bloom, would you like to dance?" I asked as I held my hand out to her

"I would love to, Sky." Bloom said as she took my hand in hers

Bloom and I walked hand in hand out onto the dance floor. I put my arms around Bloom's waist and she put hers around my neck and we began slow dancing. Shortly after we had started dancing Bloom got all teary eyed because our song came on.

"Sky, its our song." Bloom said with a huge smile on her face and a few tears streaming down her face

"I know, Bloom." I said as I wiped away her tears with my thumb and smiled back at her

(Their song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.)

I gave Bloom a kiss on the lips and then pulled her closer to me and we started dancing to our song.

After the song was over I asked Bloom if we could go somewhere and talk in private. She said yes and we walked to Lake Roccaluce to talk. When we got there Bloom and I sat on a rock.

"So Sky, what do you want to talk about?" Bloom asked

"Well Bloom, you and I have been dating for almost 5 years now and we have been through a lot together." I said

"Yes, Sky we have." Bloom said

"And well, losing my memory made me realize something." I said

"And what is that?" Bloom asked me

"It made me realize that I don't want to go another day not knowing that you are always going to be by my side." I said as I got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a little black velvet box

Bloom gasped, she was shocked.

"So, Princess Bloom of Domino will you make me the happiest guy in all the realms and do me the greatest honor of all and marry me?" I asked her as I opened the small box

The ring was a silver ring that had a lite pink heart shaped diamond. (link on profile)

"Sky, this is so unexpected." Bloom said

"So is that a no?" I asked

"No, its not a no its a big fat yes!" Bloom said

I was so happy, I stood up and put the ring on her finger. Then I pulled in her for a passionate kiss, Bloom responded to the kiss. At first it was just a short kiss but then it turned into a heated make out session. I asked to come in her mouth and she accepted and then we began a battle with our tongues. She won, again. When we pulled away we were both breathless. I grabbed Bloom by the hand and we walked back to the party to go tell the others the great news.

When we reached Alfea, Brandon immediately noticed us and walked over to us with the others close behind him.

"Hey guys! Where were you, we were getting worried." Brandon said

"Well we went to Lake Roccaluce to talk." I said

"And guys, we have some exciting news!" Bloom said with a huge smile on her face

"Well, what is it?" Stella asked

"I asked Bloom to marry me, and she said yes! Were getting married!" I said as I pulled Bloom closer to me

"Really?" Stella practically screamed

Bloom nodded her head and held up her ring. Everyone was so happy for us and congratulated us. We spent the rest of the night partying and celebrating. I was so happy Bloom said yes, no I know for sure that I never have to go another day without the love of my life by my side. 

**Hi, everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Sorry if its a little short. I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about yet. If you have any suggestions tell me them in your reviews. Review please! See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	16. Chapter 16

I am in Alfea's courtyard standing next to my wind rider, waiting for Bloom. Today Bloom and I have a very busy schedule. Bloom and I are going to Eraklyon to tell my parents the good news. After we have lunch with my parents and tell them the news we are going to Domino to have dinner with Bloom's parents and tell them the news. I'm pretty sure that Bloom and I won't have to do much for this wedding other than show up the day of. My mom, Bloom's mom, and Stella will handle all the details. Stella has already told Bloom and I that she is planning the whole wedding and that Bloom's mom and my mom are just going to be assisting her. Bloom and I already know that this wedding is going to be huge since Stella is planning it. Well it would be huge if Stella wasn't planning it, I mean this is the wedding of the century. Its the wedding of the future king and queen of Eraklyon and Domino the two most powerful kingdoms in all the realms.

"Boo!" someone said from behind me which made me jump a mile

"Gotcha!" Bloom said while laughing when I turned around

"Very funny." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her

"Sky! Stop! Please! You know tickling is my weakness!" Bloom yelled while laughing uncontrollably

"Wow, who thought that the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension could be defeated by tickling." I said as I released her

"That's not fun!" Bloom said as she hit me on the chest

"Oh, I think it is." I said as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her on the lips

Bloom responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. After about a minute or so Bloom and I parted.

"Ready to go to Eraklyon and tell my parents the great news." I asked her

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you think they'll like me Sky?" Bloom asked me

I grabbed her hands in mine "Bloom, my parents love you just as much as I do." I said

"If you say so." Bloom said and hugged me

Bloom and I got on my wind rider and headed to Eraklyon to tell my parents the news. I know that they will be so happy that Bloom and I are finally getting married. My parents have been telling me for years to ask Bloom to marry me. It took Bloom and I 30 minutes to get from Alfea to Eraklyon. When we landed on Eraklyon, I parked the wind rider in front of the castle and helped Bloom off.

Bloom grabbed my hand and squeezed it a little, I could tell she was nervous.

"Everything's going to be fine. Alright?" I said to her

Bloom squeezed my hand once more and then nodded her head. We then walked hand in hand into the castle.

After we walked through the castle doors, Bloom and I were immediately greeted by my parents.

"Bloom! Sky! I'm so happy that you could come today! And I also hear that you have some exciting news to tell us." Samara said as she hugged Bloom and I

"Bloom, Sky. Good to see you again." Erendor said as he also hugged Bloom and I

"Well, let's go have lunch." Samara said and Erendor, Bloom and I followed her to the dining room

We were all eating lunch, Bloom and I waited till after lunch to tell them our news. After an hour or so of eating and talking everyone was finished with lunch and Bloom and I decided it was time to tell my parents the news.

"Mom, dad Bloom and I have some exciting news to share with you." I said

"You do now, well what is it?" Samara asked

"Bloom do you want to tell them or should I?" I asked her

"You can tell them." Bloom said as she gave my hand a squeeze underneath the table

I could tell that Bloom was nervous about what my parents reaction would be to our exciting news.

"I'm just going to say it. Bloom and I are getting married!" I said

"Well it took you long enough to ask her, Sky." Samara said

"Yea son, your mother has been telling you since the first time that you introduced Bloom to us, that you should ask her to marry you already." Erendor said

Bloom giggled a little.

"Yea Sky, what took you so long?" Bloom said with a smirk on her face

We all just started laughing. After we said goodbye to my parents, Bloom and I got on the wind rider and headed to Domino to tell her parents. After about 30 minutes we arrived on Domino. I parked the wind rider and then took Bloom's hand in mine and we walked into the castle. Bloom and I decided to skip dinner and just tell her parents the news since we were still stuffed from the lunch we had on Eraklyon.

"Bloom! Sky! I'm so happy to see you! Its been a long time since I saw the two of you. How are you two?" Miriam said

"Oh, were great mom. We actually have some exciting news to tell you and dad." Bloom said

"Oh, you do?" Oritel asked

Bloom and I decided that since I told my parents that she is going to tell hers.

"Sky and I are getting married!" Bloom said

"Congratulations! I am so happy for the two of you." Miriam said

"Wait, what? I don't think I ever agreed to this." Oritel said

"Dad, stop. You already told me awhile ago that if you wanted me marrying anyone it would be Sky and now I am so quit complaining." Bloom said and hugged her dad

After we talked with Bloom's parents about a few details of the wedding and told them that Stella is planning the whole thing, we got ready to leave.

"Oh, mom and dad I forgot to tell you the date of the wedding is two months from now." Bloom said and then we left

Bloom and I got on the wind rider and headed back to Alfea. When we got to Alfea I was just going to drop Bloom off and give her a kiss goodbye. But Bloom talked me into spending the night with her. She snuck me into her room. When we got into her room I expected to see Flora there but Bloom had already asked Flora if she could spend the night in Stella's room earlier today. Bloom and I both changed into our pajamas. Then we both hopped into Bloom's bed and snuggled. Bloom and I shared a passionate kiss and then fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

**Hi! Here is the next chapter of Losing my memory. I hope you guys like it! Haven't decided what the next chapter will be about yet. If you have any suggestions leave them in your reviews. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep review please! See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Today the specialist, the winx, and I are all going shopping in magix for tuxedos and bridesmaids dresses. The guys and I are going to look for tuxedos well the girls look for their dresses and also Bloom's wedding dress. I asked Bloom if I could see her in her wedding dress before the wedding and she told me "hell no". She says that its bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the actual wedding. The guys and I are on our way to Alfea right now to pick up the girls for our day of shopping. None of us guys are excited about this, but Brandon says that Stella is overly excited to go shopping. For a girl that goes shopping just about every day you'd think that she would get bored of it after awhile but no I think she gets more and more excited about shopping every time she goes. We've just arrived at Alfea. The girls were outside waiting for us. We parked our wind riders and our girlfriends ran to us.

Brandon was next to me and Stella was so excited to see him that she knocked him over.

Bloom came running up to me and yelled "Sky!" I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. I can't wait till were married and were living together on Eraklyon. Then I won't have to wait to see her, I will get to see her every night when I go to bed and every morning when I wake up.

After Bloom and I parted, we talked for a little bit before we were ready to go shopping. Bloom and I would have kept talking if Stella didn't keep asking when we were leaving. We finally gave in and left. Bloom rode with me, Stella with Brandon, Aisha with Roy, Tecna with Timmy, Flora with Helia, and Musa with Riven. After about 10 minutes we arrived in magix. We parked our wind riders and then we all walked hand in hand with our girlfriends. We reached the wedding store. The store was separated into two halves, brides and bridesmaids dresses on one side, and tuxedos on the other. We told our girlfriends that we would see them when we were finished and we went t our separate sides.

**Bloom's POV:**

The girls and I were all looking for dresses. The girls were looking for bridesmaid dresses and I was looking for my wedding dress. Well I am trying to look for it, but everyone that I like Stella doesn't and she has me try on another dress. I mean I've already gone through probably over 100 dresses. Man, Stella is picky but I guess she can be since she is planning my wedding.

After 8 hours of dress shopping the girls found their bridesmaid dresses and I finally found my perfect wedding dress. The wedding dress that I bought Stella and I both agreed that it was the perfect dress for me. When the girls and I exited the store we saw the guys sitting at the café across the street. We had Stella teleport our dresses to my room in Domino so that there was no chance that the guys especially Sky would see them. We also teleported the guys tuxedos to Sky and my bedroom on Eraklyon.

"Man, you guys took forever we've been waiting here for hours." Riven said really annoyed

"Well you can blame Stella for that." I said as I walked up to Sky and hugged him

"Yea, every dress that Bloom loved Stella hated. So Bloom probably tried on every wedding dress in that store before Stella and her finally agreed on a dress." Musa said as she slapped the back of Riven's head for what he said earlier

"Well sorry, its not my fault that I want my best friend to look absolutely perfect on her wedding day." Stella said

Everyone just stood there looking at Stella and laughed.

"Sky, your laughing at me now but you won't be laughing when you see how sexy Bloom looks in her wedding dress on your wedding day." Stella said

"Okay, so who's hungry? Because I am starving." I said

Everyone was starving after our full day of shopping so we all decided to have dinner at a restaurant in magix. We ate and talked. After probably 2 hours at the restaurant we were all exhausted and walked to the parking lot to get the wind riders and head home. We were all on vacation now, so we all went to our different realms. We had the guys pick us up at Alfea this morning because yesterday was our last day before vacation so we were all there, but now were on vacation so we are all going to spend a week or so on our own planets and then everyone is coming to Eraklyon 5 days before the wedding to prepare for it. We all said bye and got on the wind riders with our boyfriends and headed to our own realms. Timmy was going to Zenith with Tecna, Brandon is going to Solaria with Stella, Aisha and Roy are going to Andros, Riven is going to Melody with Musa, Helia is going to Lymphia with Flora, and I'm going to Eraklyon with Sky.

After a long ride home Sky and I finally arrived on Eraklyon. We walked into the castle said hi to his parents and then headed up to our room. Once in the room I went in the bathroom, took a shower, and put my pajamas on. I had on a light blue night gown that went down to my knees. When I came out of the bathroom Sky was already in his pajamas and laying on the bed. He had on a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. When he saw me he patted the spot next to him on the bed signaling me to come lay down with him. I walked over to the bed, laid down and cuddled up to him.

**Back to Sky's POV:**

Bloom and I were laying in bed cuddling. We were both exhausted after our full day of shopping. Who knew that a whole day of shopping with Stella could make you this tired. But today was a pretty good day. I wish I could have seen Bloom in her wedding dress, but I guess it is best to wait till the actual day of the wedding cause I want to be surprised. I can't wait till our wedding day, its only 2 and a half weeks from now. I'm so excited for the actual wedding, but I'm even more excited for the night of the wedding because Bloom and I have a special night planned. Bloom and I have decided to wait till were married to do it.

I looked over to Bloom and she was already asleep. I kissed her forehead and she smiled and turned over to face the other way. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled the covers over us. After that we both fell asleep. It least we get to sleep in tomorrow because we don't have anything planned. Bloom and I are just going to spend the day together.

**Hi, guys! I am so so sorry for the wicked late update. I had a lot of family events that I had to go to and I just couldn't find the time to finish this chapter till right now. So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if its a little short. Oh and I am going to post the bridesmaid dresses and wedding dress on my profile. The next chapter is going to be the wedding. Please review. See everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	18. Chapter 18: The engagement Party

I woke up in my bedroom on Eraklyon. I looked to my side and there Bloom was sleeping so peacefully. I looked at the clock to see what time it is and it is already 1 o'clock. Bloom and I must have over slept. I have to wake Bloom up even though she looks so peaceful, but our engagement party is at 7 and its already 1 so that only leaves us 6 hours to get ready. I was about to wake Bloom up but then my phone beeped. I grabbed my phone and noticed that I have a message from Stella. "Sky, is Bloom up because the girls, the boys, and I are coming over in an hour to get ready and help her get ready for the party. So if she's not up yet get her up now! See ya later! -Stella" Stella may be bossy, but she does mean well. I set my phone down and woke up Bloom.

"Bloom, wake up. Its 1 o'clock and the girls and guys are going to be here in an hour." I whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek

Bloom smiled and started to move. "Morning, Sky." she said

"More like good afternoon." I said and pecked her on the lips

After what I said registered with her she sat up, looked at the clock, and screamed "Its already 1! Sky, why didn't you wake me? I only have 6 hours to get ready for the party tonight." she said as she was getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom

"Calm down, we have plenty of time. And where are you going?" I asked her

"You may have plenty of time, but I don't. And I have to take a shower before the girls get here so that Stella can do my hair and makeup." she said

"Want me to join you?" I asked her with a smirk on my face

"You can join me after were married, you naughty boy." she said and winked at me

Well I waited for Bloom to get out of the shower, I grabbed my Eraklyon royal attire from my closet and hung it up in the guest room across the hall from Bloom and I's bedroom. The guys and I would be getting ready in there, while the girls and Bloom get ready in our bedroom. When the girls arrive I can't see Bloom till its time for the party, because Stella wants me to be surprised.

As I walked back into my room, Bloom was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. Bloom had on her bathrobe. I came up and hugged her from behind. I started to kiss her neck and undo the bathrobe tie. I had almost got it undone when Bloom stopped me.

She stood up and fixed her bathrobe tie. "No, I told you after were married. You only have to wait one more week." she said and hit my chest

"Fine, I'll wait." I said and then went into the bathroom to take a shower

When I came out I got dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I looked around the room, but I didn't see Bloom. Then I noticed that her closet light was on, I walked over to the closet and tried to get a peek at her engagement party dress. But Bloom must have heard me coming, because she shut the light off and came out of the closet.

"No peeking, mister." she said and gave me a quick peck on the lips

"The gang is going to be here soon, so you should probably head into the other room." Bloom told me

Its like she is psychic because after she finished her sentence Stella and the winx came barging in the room.

I turned around and asked Bloom "how do you do that?"

"Its a girl thing." she said

"Sky, the boys are waiting for you in the other room. Now shoo, I only have 5 hours to make Bloom and all of us looking perfect." Stella said shooing me out the room

I yelled by to Bloom while I was being pushed out the door. I walked across the hall and into the other room. The guys were all in there hanging up there suits and talking.

"Hey, sky." Brandon and the other guys said

"Hey." I said

The guys and I just hung out and talked because it didn't take us 5 hours to get ready so we didn't have to start getting ready till 6.

**Bloom's POV:**

I'm in Sky's and I's bedroom and I'm sitting at my vanity while Stella is doing my hair. I can't see anything because Stella cast a spell on me so that I can't see because she wants my look to be a surprise. The other girls are getting ready too. Stella got herself already before she started doing my hair and make up so that she could spend all the time before the party making me look perfect. It must be almost time for the party, cause it feels like I have been sitting here being worked on for awhile. I wonder what time it is?

"Hey Flora, what time is it?" I asked her

"Its almost 6:30." she said

"6:30! Stella, we have to meet the guys in the hallway at 6:45 that's only 15 minutes from now and I'm not even dressed yet." I screamed at Stella

"Bloom, calm down. Your hair and make up is finished, now all I have to do is get you dressed." Stella said

"Okay, let's do this." I said

After 10 minutes I was dressed and ready and so were all the other girls. Stella finally took the spell off me and I could finally see again. I walked over to the floor length mirror to see what I look like. I looked absolutely gorgeous. I turned around to see all the other girls and they looked gorgeous too. I gave Stella a big hug and then all of us girls had a big group hug.

Stella is wearing a long orange dress with her hair up and matching orange heels. Musa is wearing a long red dress with her hair down and black heels. Techna is wearing a long purple dress with matching purple heels. Aisha is wearing a long green dress with her in a pony tail and black heels. Flora is wearing a long pink dress with her hair down and white heels.

I'm wearing a gorgeous teal floor length gown. I have part of my hair in a waterfall braid and then the rest of it curled. I also have a tiara on my head and matching sparkly heels. My make up is pretty natural except for the sparkly lip gloss. I have sparkly hear shaped earrings on and I am also wearing the charm bracelet that Sky gave me.

Now that all of us were ready we left the room and went in the hallway to meet the boys for our grand entrance down the stairs to the main ballroom where all the guests were right now. The winx went first and Stella told me to wait in the room until she told me to come out.

"Okay Bloom, you can come out now." Stella yelled from in the hallway

I came out and I saw Sky in front of me and the winx and specialists on either side of him. When Sky saw me his mouth dropped. I shut the door behind me and walked towards him.

**Back to Sky's POV:**

Bloom was walking towards me she looked absolutely gorgeous. I don't know how she does it. It seems that every time I see her she is even more beautiful than before. Bloom was right in front of me now.

"I can guess by your mouth still open and you being speechless that I look okay." Bloom said

I closed my mouth "Okay, Bloom you look absolutely gorgeous." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her

I was about to kiss her when Stella spoke up.

"Sky, no you can't mess up my masterpiece. Save the kissing for after the party you two." Stella said

All of us got in the order of how we would enter the ballroom. First was Stella and Brandon, then Flora and Helia, then Musa and Riven, then Techna and Timmy, then Aisha and Roy, and finally Bloom and I.

After we all entered we all went to talk to people. Bloom and I got separated for a little bit. I was looking for her I ran into none other than Diaspro. Man, who invited her.

"Oh, hi Sky." Diaspro said

"Hi, excuse me." I said trying to get away from her as quick as possible and find Bloom

"Woah, why in such a hurry big boy." Diaspro said as she put her hand on my chest and pushed me back

"Well I have to get back to my fiancé." I said and tried to get around Diaspro but she wouldn't let me

"Your still wasting your time with that red head, when you could be with me." Diaspro said while moving closer to me

"I'm not wasting my time, and I do really have to get back to my fiancé now." I said with emphasis on the word fiancé

I walked around Diaspro and next thing I knew she was in front of me and her lips were on mine.

**Bloom's POV:**

I was walking around looking for Sky. After a few minutes I finally found him, put he wasn't alone. What I saw in front of me broke my heart Sky was kissing Diaspro, I could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Sky..." I managed to say

Sky pushed her off him and said "Bloom, this isn't what it looks like. Please let me explain." he said

"I think what I just saw explains it all. Go live a happy life with Diaspro." I told him and threw the engagement ring and charm bracelet at him and ran up to the bedroom

I could hear Sky calling my name and running at me put I didn't stop I just ran up to the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and cried my eyes out. How could this be happening? Everything was going perfect for Sky and I. Well at least I thought it was. But I guess he wasn't happy since he was with Diaspro and not me tonight.

I heard the winx and the specialists knocking on the door and talking with Sky outside the room but I wouldn't open the door.

**Sky's POV:**

"Sky, what did you do?" Stella asked me

"I didn't do anything, Diaspro did." I said

"Man, your going to have to be more specific then that. What happened?" Brandon said

"Yea, what happened between you and Diaspro that is making my best friend cry her eyes out and run out of her own engagement party." Stella said with a look on her face like she is going to kill me

"Well I couldn't find Bloom, so I went looking for her and I ran into Diaspro. I tried to get away from her but she kept talking and blocking my way. I finally got around her and then next thing I knew she was in front of me and her lips were on mine. Bloom saw this and now thinks that I kissed Diaspro and want to be with her and marry her." I said as I held out my hand with Bloom's engagement ring and charm bracelet in it

"Dude, where did you get those I thought they were Bloom's?" Riven asked

"Bloom threw them at me after she saw Diaspro kissing me." I said

"Okay, now that I know what happened I'm not going to kill you Sky. What I am going to do is unlock the door so that you can go in there and talk to Bloom and explain to her what really happened and get back together." Stella said and unlocked the door

The gang went into another room across the hall, while I opened the door and went into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. When I got in the room the sight I saw completely broke my heart. I saw my Bloom there crying her eyes out on our bed. Bloom looked up when she heard me come in. Her eyes we puffy and red from all the crying.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be downstairs with you new fiancé." she said with venom in her voice

"I don't have a new fiancé. The only fiancé I have is you." I said and walked over and sat next to her on the bed

Bloom sat up and just looked at the ground.

"If I'm still your fiancé then why were you kissing Diaspro?" she asked

"Bloom, I wasn't kissing Diaspro. She kissed me." I said

Bloom looked up and said "really?"

"Yes really. There is no one in this world for me other than you. Bloom you are my soul mate. I can't even comprehend the thought of you not in my life. I have been in love with you since the day I met you and I will be in love with you till the day we both die. Bloom you are beautiful, and your name claims my heart. My heart belongs to you Bloom. I belong to you Bloom." I said

Bloom had stopped crying, but was now crying again.

"Bloom, did I say so..." I was about to say, but she cut me off

"Sky, no one has ever said those things to me and I feel the same way. I believe you about the Diaspro thing. And I am so sorry that I over reacted and called off our engagement without knowing the whole story. Its just the thought of losing you I can't even fathom." Bloom said

"Bloom, you are never going to lose me. I am yours forever and always." I said

Bloom looked me in the eye and brought my face to hers. We shared a passionate kiss for a few minutes and then we parted.

"I take it that that means that I am forgiven?" I asked her

Bloom nodded her head and moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Then I think these are yours." I said as I held out her engagement ring and charm bracelet

Bloom held out her hand and I put her engagement ring back on her finger and her charm bracelet back on her where they belong.

After Bloom and I made up we went out in the hallway to tell the guys we had made up and then we went back into our room and changed into our pajamas. After Bloom took a shower and was in her pajamas she joined me in bed and we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms like we always do.

I whispered in Bloom's ear "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered back

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I have been really busy lately, but I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. I know that I said this chapter was going to be the wedding, but I decided to have Bloom and Sky have an engagement party and add a little drama to the story. The next chapter will defiantly be the wedding. So I hope you guys like this chapter! And the links for all the girls dresses will be on my profile. As always please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding

**Just a note guys, if you don't like my story then don't review because I don't want to hear the negative comments. And to you guys who really like my story, thank you for continuing to review it. Okay, now onto the wedding! :-)**

I woke up and turned on my side expecting to see Bloom there sleeping peacefully, but she wasn't. I had forgotten that we had decided to spend the night before our wedding apart. Oh my god, today is my wedding day! I can't believe its already here. I got out of bed and got ready for the day, I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The wedding isn't until 3:00 and its only 9 in the morning, so I have plenty of time to get ready later with the guys. I went and sat at the desk in my room to work on my vows. Bloom and I decided that we would both write our own vows for the wedding. I have mine almost finished, I'm just struggling on how to word the last sentence. My vows are long, but not overly long so that people aren't asleep by the time I finish them. After I rewrote the last sentence of my vows about 10 times, I finally finished my vows. I walked over to my night stand and checked my phone to see what time it is, it is 11 now. Wow, it took me two hours just to finish the last sentence of my vows. I decided that I'll go across the hall and see what the guys are up to.

I walked across the hall and into the room. I started to shut the door behind me, but something prevented me from doing so. I turned around and saw Stella barging in behind me.

"Stella, what are you doing?" I asked her

"I came to make sure that all of you guys are awake and are starting to get ready for the wedding. I guess its a good thing that I came now, because from the looks of it your groomsman are going to be late to the wedding." Stella said gesturing to the 5 sleeping specialists

"Hey, well you can't lecture me on not being ready because I've been awake for a couple hours now finishing my vows." I said

"Well, at least somebody listened to me." Stella said giving me a pat on the back

"BOYS!" Stella yelled and all the guys fell out of their beds

"What the hell?" Riven said very annoyed

"Yea, what was that for Stella?" Brandon said also annoyed

"Well if you guys forgot, today is Bloom and Sky's wedding day. The wedding is at 3 and it is already almost 12 o'clock and you guys haven't even started getting ready yet. I mean did nobody listen to me when I told you guys last night that you guys had to be up at 10 not 12. Only Sky listened to me because he has been up the past couple of hours finishing writing his vows." Stella said pretty pissed off

"Well you could have just said that instead of yelling and waking us up." Riven said

"Riven cool it. Its my wedding day, and if you thought Stella was crazy during the past couple of weeks, she will be even crazier now that it is the actual day of the wedding." I said smacking him on the back of the head

"Okay, guys its 12 o'clock right now. I want you guys completely ready by 2 o'clock and I want you to meet me outside in the gardens at 2:15. And make sure that you guys go down the back stairwell to the gardens just to make sure that Bloom doesn't see Sky before the wedding starts." Stella said giving Brandon a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the room

**Bloom's** **POV:**

I'm in Sky's and my bedroom with the girls getting ready for my wedding. I still can't believe that today is my wedding day. It seems like just yesterday that Sky and I met, and now were getting married and are going to be the future king and queen of Eraklyon and Domino. I can't wait till Sky sees me in my wedding dress today when I am walking down the aisle. I snapped out of my thoughts when Stella came back in the room.

"So are the guys getting ready? Did you tell them what time to be in the garden?" I asked her

"Well, their getting ready now." Stella said

"What do you mean, their getting ready now?" I asked her

"Well Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Roy just woke up." Stella said

"What!? They just got up? What about Sky? Is he awake?" I asked with panic in my voice

"Calm down Bloom. I yelled at the guys for not being up and now their getting ready. And Musa, Riven is not a morning person. Oh, and Sky is up. He has been up for a couple of hours finishing up his vows." Stella said

"Yea, I know Stella. Riven isn't an anytime of day person." Musa said

"Okay, phew. At least the guys are getting ready now and at least Sky is on the ball today, unlike the rest of the guys." I said

"Well Sky should be Bloom, it is his wedding day too." Musa said

"I know." I said

"Okay, let's finish getting ready girls. Its already 1 o'clock and I have to meet the guys in the garden at 2:15 so I can line them all up and make sure their all in the right spot. Because today, everything has to be perfect." Stella said

I then sat back in my vanity chair and let Stella finish doing my hair and make up. Stella and the other girls were already ready and in their bridesmaid dresses, that's why they can take so much time on me to get me ready. I can't even move, because Stella wants my hair and make up to be absolutely perfect. At 2:15 on the nose Stella is finally finished with my hair and make up and now has to go down and meet the guys in the garden. The girls are going to help me get in my dress and then we are going to go and meet my dad in the room behind the aisle so he can walk me down it.

My hair is down and lose, but Stella did curl it. I didn't want anything to fancy for my wedding day, I really wanted my natural beauty to show. My make up is pretty natural except for some pink lip gloss and a little bit of lite pink eye shadow. After the girls helped me into my wedding dress, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to see Sky's facial expression when he sees me. Flora put on my pendant of Eraklyon necklace, while Musa put on my tiara. I then put on the charm bracelet that Sky got me and then Aisha helped me put on my shoes and Techna helped me put on my gartder. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and the girls and I were ready to go and meet my dad and the other boys.

**Sky's POV:**

I am standing with the priest at the altar, waiting for Bloom to walk down the aisle. Stella took the guys to the room at the other end of the aisle to line them up with the winx so they can walk down the aisle in the right order. First is Brandon and Stella, then Flora and Helia, then Musa and Riven, then Aisha and Roy, then Techna and Timmy, and last but not least Bloom and Oritel. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Stella come outside and yell that we are starting and then the music started.

All the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle and then finally the "here comes the bride" song started playing and the two doors opened to reveal Oritel and Bloom. As Bloom started walking down the aisle and started to get closer to me I could see how absolutely breathtaking she is. She looks so beautiful if her wedding dress. Bloom is just so beautiful on the inside and out, how did I get to be the luckiest man in the world to have her as my wife to be. Bloom and Oritel were right in front of me now, Bloom gave her dad a hug. And then Ortiel took Bloom's hand and placed it in mine.

"Take good care of her." Oritel said to me

"I will. I promise." I said

Bloom and I then stood hand in hand at the altar in front of the priest. The priest started the ceremony and before I knew it, it was time for Bloom and I to recite our vows to each other. I went first.

"Bloom, since the day I met you I have had these dreams of my perfect wedding day and not once did I dream of anyone else standing next to me at the altar than you Bloom. Before I met you my life had no meaning. Everyone would tell me that being a prince and the future king of a realm should be enough to give my life meaning, but it wasn't. Being prince or future king has never mattered to me, until I met you. Bloom you gave my life meaning, you showed me that I can do great things by being a prince, things that I didn't even know I was capable of doing. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that one day you would be my wife and now here we are. That first day I met you I fell head over heels in love with you. I didn't just fall in love with your looks, I fell in love with your courage, your caring nature, the fact that you always put everyone else ahead of yourself, your smile that can make any bad day be a good one. I know that people say that love at first site isn't a real thing, but if it wasn't than I wouldn't be standing here right now about to say "I do" and officially make you my wife in front of all our family and friends. Bloom, we've overcome some many obstacles to get to where we are today and the main reason why we overcame those obstacles was because we were together. Bloom, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to see what journey's we'll face in our new life together always by each others sides. I made a promise to your father, that I will take good care of you and always protect you and that's a promise I intend to keep for the rest of my life. I love you." I said

Bloom and everyone else was in tears. After Bloom got herself together, she began her vows.

"Sky, when I first came to the magical dimension I had no idea what to expect and then I met you. I was just a normal girl in Gardenia that believed in fairies and hero's. Never in a million years did I ever imagine that I would be a fairy, let alone the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. When I came to the magical dimension I met my best friends and the love of my life. Sky, I would have never found out who I really am and why I possess these powers if it wasn't for you. You never gave up on me, not even when we went to Cloud Tower to find out about my birth parents and the witches tricked me into thinking I'm a witch. Most guys would have ran for the hills, but you didn't you stood right by my side and since then you have never left my side. Whenever I needed you, you were there. Even when I didn't need you or didn't want your help you were still there. Sky, if it wasn't for you I would have never found my birth parents and brought my realm back to life. I wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for you. Sky, its a good thing that we have eternity together because I owe you everything, even my life. And it is going to take an eternity to repay you for all that you have done for me since the day we met. Even in the beginning when we weren't officially dating yet, you still went out of your way to help me or do something for me, even if it meant you would get in trouble. Sky, you truly are the love of my life, since the day I met you I have never pictured myself marrying anyone else but you. The day I met you I fell in love with your gorgeous blue eyes and your smile. But I didn't just fall in love with your looks, I also fell in love with your bravery, your kind heart, your ability to always forgive people, and most importantly I fell in love with your heart. Sky, I love you and I know that what ever obstacle that we have to face from here on out we will do it together and nothing will ever tear us apart." Bloom said

I couldn't help myself, I had to pull her in for a hug. When we parted Brandon handed me Bloom's ring and Stella handed Bloom mine. The priest instructed us to put the rings on. I took Bloom's hand in mine and slipped the ring on her finger. Bloom then took my hand in hers and slipped the other ring on my finger. The priest then said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

After the priest finished saying that, I grabbed Bloom by her waist and pulled her body to mine. I then dipped and her and kissed her passionately. We separated after a minute because we were interrupted by the sounds of cheering and clapping. Bloom hugged all the Winx and I got a big man hug from the guys. Stella then handed Bloom her bouquet and I took Bloom by surprise and swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style down the aisle and to the throne room where the reception was being held.

**Hi, I am so sorry for the really really late update. I have been very busy lately. And plus it took me awhile to write this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will be the reception and then the chapter after that will be Bloom and Sky's honeymoon. I will try and update tomorrow night, if not Wednesday, but I can't make any promises. But I will try my best. As always please review! Until next time, see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	20. Chapter 20: The reception

Bloom and I are waiting in the hallway for the announcer to call us into the throne room. This will be the first time that Bloom and I will be announced as official husband and wife. I still can't believe that Bloom and I just got married and we are husband and wife.

"Sky, I'm so happy that were finally married!" Bloom said and engulfed me in a hug

"I am too!" I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Bloom, I didn't get the chance to tell you during the ceremony but you look absolutely gorgeous." I said while looking her up and down

"Thank you, Sky. And stop looking at me like that, its creepy." Bloom said and blushed

Man, she is so cute when she blushes it just makes me want her even more. My thoughts were interrupted by Bloom dragging me to the entrance doors of the throne room because the announcer was getting ready to announce us.

"Now, everyone will you help me in welcoming for the first time ever. Mr. and Mrs. Sky Eraklyon!" the announcer said and the doors in front of us opened. Bloom and I were holding hands, and Bloom started to walk in but I decided to surprise her. I swooped her up into my arms which made her squeak and carried her into the reception bridal style. Everyone was clapping and cheering for us. When we finally made our way into the room and to the center of the dance floor, the announcer said "now can everyone clear the dance floor for the traditional first dance."

Everyone cleared the dance floor and I set Bloom on her feet. Bloom started to fix her dress, cause it got a little scrunched up when I carried her in. Bloom had no idea what I had planned for our first dance. The music started to play and that was my cue, I held out my hand to Bloom.

(The bold parts are bloom singing. And the italic are them singing together.)

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch through it all." I sang as Bloom and I spun around the dance floor

"And you can't keep us apart." **"Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart." **_"Cause my heart is wherever you are.__ Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way, we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_ **"So can I have this dance?" **"Can I have this dance?" _"Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?" _We sang together

"Can I have this dance?" I sang the last verse as the song ended

Bloom just looked at me with tears streaming down her face. I wiped the tears away with my thumb. After I wiped the tears away Bloom pulled me into a kiss. After we parted she engulfed me in a hug. Everyone was cheering for us and all the Winx were in tears and the guys were all giving me thumbs up. Bloom and I walked off the dance floor and went to sit at our seats at our table. I pulled Bloom's chair out for her and then I took my seat next to her.

Bloom turned to me and said "when did you have the time to plan and rehearse that?" she asked me

"I have my ways." I said and smirked

"I know, but we have been together like 24/7 everyday." Bloom said and smiled

"I know and that's why when you went to bed at night I went down to the throne room to practice." I said

Bloom just smiled at me.

"Stella told me how you always talked about your wedding day being special and something to remember. So I tried my best to give you that. And I hope I did." I said

"Sky, your vows alone made this day special and something to remember. The song and everything else are even more ways that I will remember this day for the rest of my life." Bloom said and kissed me

I returned the kiss with as much passion as she had. Our kiss was cut short though, because it was time for us to cut the cake. After Bloom and I cut the cake and I had cake smeared all over my face it was time for the father of the bride and mother of the groom dances. I led my mother onto the dance floor and Bloom was led by her father onto the dance floor. Bloom and I danced with our parents side by side. When we were down everyone else joined Bloom and I on the dance floor. We danced for hours, Bloom and I were having so much fun. Bloom and I were dancing when Brandon tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sky, its time to go. The owl is all packed with yours and Bloom's luggage and Timmy is ready to take you to your honeymoon destination." Brandon said

"Okay, thanks dude." I said as I gave him a man hug

I told Bloom that it was time to go. And her and I walked to the owl. When we reached the owl the specialists and winx were there waiting to say goodbye. I hugged all the guys and said goodbye to the girls and Bloom did the same. I then took Bloom's hand and led her onto the owl. Bloom and I sat down and fastened our seat belts and then Timmy started the ship and we were off.

"Sky, you still haven't told me where we are going. So where are we going? I want to know." Bloom whinned

"Its a surprise. So get some sleep and you will find out when we get there." I said and pulled her onto my lap so she could sleep cause she looked exhausted

"Fine. I'll be patient." Bloom said and then drifted off to sleep in my lap

I too soon fell asleep with Bloom sleeping comfortably on my lap and my arms around her waist. I now have everything I could ever ask for. A perfect life, a gorgeous and perfect wife, the perfect family and friends. Well I have almost everything I could ask for. There is just one thing missing. And hopefully Bloom and I will make that thing on our honeymoon.

**Hi! So sorry for the late update, I'm spending a lot of time with family this summer so I haven't had the chance to update till now. But I hope you guys like this chapter. And I hope you like the romantic touch that I added between Bloom and Sky. The next chapter will be the honeymoon and Bloom will finally find out where Sky is taking her. As always please review! See everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


	21. Author

**Hi, everyone! Just to let you know I am still here and the next chapter will be up soon! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy getting ready for college and plus I just got back from New Jersey today. I went to Six Flags and was visiting family. So I really didn't have anytime to write the next chapter. But now that I am back I will sit down and write the next chapter of Losing my Memory. Depending on when I finish the chapter it might be up sometime tonight. But if its really late when I finish it then it will defiantly be up sometime tomorrow! I'm so sorry for being so late on the update! But thank you to you guys who continue to review my story and give me feedback. I really appreciate it! So the honeymoon chapter will be up tomorrow! And I will see everyone later!**

-Sable :-)


	22. Chapter 21: The Honeymoon

I woke up to someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sky, were here." Timmy whispered to me

I nodded my head and Timmy went back to the controls of the ship. I wonder why Timmy was whispering. I then felt someone breathing on my neck. I looked down and saw Bloom sleeping on my lap. Oh, so now I know why Timmy was whispering. Bloom must have fallen asleep on my lap last night after the reception. But, Timmy told me that were here. So where are we?

I turned to look out the window behind me, trying my best not to wake Bloom. When I looked out the window I saw the beautiful island in front of me. Now i remember, Bloom and I left late last night after the reception to go on our honeymoon. You'd think that I would remember leaving for my own honeymoon. Must be a side effect from losing my memory.

I took one more look at Bloom sleeping, before I decided to wake her up. Bloom looks so peaceful and beautiful sleeping.

"Bloom honey, wake up." I whispered in her ear, well nudging her gently

Bloom squirmed a little in my arms and then woke up.

"Morning, my handsome prince." she said and kissed me on the cheek

"Morning, princess." I said and captured her lips with mine, the kiss was short but sweet

Bloom looked around and then asked "Sky, where are we?"

"Were on our honeymoon." I said with a smirk, knowing that that's not quite the answer she wants to hear

"Sky, I know we are on our honeymoon. But where are we actually?" she asked with a little annoyance in her voice

She is so sexy when she gets mad. It makes me want her even more. Its a good thing we are going straight to our hotel after I let her see the island and tell her where we are, because I am about to loose all of my self control.

I picked Bloom up off my lap and put her on her feet. I then grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and signaled for Timmy to open the door to the ship. Bloom and I walked out of the ship and when Bloom saw the beautiful island in front of her, she was speechless. I gave Bloom a few minutes to take in the breath taking site in front of her before telling her where we are. I was about to tell her, but Bloom cut me off.

"Sky, this place is just so beautiful. Will you please tell me where we are now." she asked me with her puppy dog eyes

"Bloom, we are on the beautiful island of Jamaica." I said

"Wow, Sky. This place is so beautiful." she said looking all around her at the island

After Bloom took it all in. Her and I walked down the path to the beach where our condo is. Where were staying is literally right on the beach. Bloom and I are walking the path that leads up to our condo. When we reach the door to the condo Bloom is about to open the door, but I stop her by swooping her up in my arms bridal style and then I open the door and carry her inside.

"Sky, you took me by surprise. Did you really have to carry me in, I could have easily walked in myself." Bloom said

"Well it is tradition to carry your bride through the threshold." I said smirking and still carrying her

Bloom just smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. I gave Bloom a tour of the condo carrying her the whole time. I specifically saved the master bedroom for the last part of the tour.

"This is where we will sleep." I said setting her down on the bed

"Sky, this place is amazing." Bloom said looking around the bedroom

"I know, when Stella said she was going to give us the best honeymoon ever she really meant it." I said standing in front of the bed leaning on one of the posts

**Bloom's POV:**

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Sky

"Anything you want, princess. This is your honeymoon." Sky said smiling at me

"Well, its our honeymoon. And I have an idea." I said with a smirk

"And what would that be?" Sky said with a little bit of a confused expression on his face

I didn't say anything, I just sat up on my knees on the bed an grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me. So that there is no space between us and that our lips are just centimeters apart. I think Sky got the picture now cause he has a huge smirk on his face. With that I closed the gap between our lips and clashed my lips onto his. After a few minutes I pulled away and pulled his shirt off and over his head. He then started undoing the buttons on my shirt and then slid it off me and threw it on the floor. I then also took off Sky's shorts and he took off my skirt so now Sky is just in his boxers and I'm just in my under garments.

I looked Sky in the eyes and saw the passion that we had for each other. I then jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We both then fell on the bed, with Sky on top of me. Sky and I started making out. Well we were making out I could feel his hands roaming every inch of my body. They went from my face, to my neck, to my back, to my stomach, to my ass, to my legs, and then back to around my waist. Well we were making out I was tracing the ripples in his chest with my fingers, I could feel him shiver every time one of my fingers touched his chest. Its nice to know that I have the same effect on him as he does on me.

I then felt the tip of Sky's tongue touch my bottom lip meaning he was asking for entrance. I agreed and then he entered my mouth and we started a war for dominance, he won. We parted both breathless and I felt his hands move from my waist to my bra clasp. i let him undo it. After he undid it and threw my bra on the floor, he began sucking on my right breast and playing with the left one. A small moan escaped from my mouth as he started sucking my left one and playing with the right one. I heard a small laugh come from his mouth as another moan escaped from me, knowing that he was enjoying pleasuring me. One of his hands slowly moved from my breast to my panties, and he slipped his hand on the inside of my panties and started fingering me. A louder moan escaped from my mouth. Sky then moved down to my lower half and started to remove my panties slowly with his teeth. It was taking him forever and I am so horny right now and didn't want to wait.

"SKY!" I moaned

He just smirked and finally finished taking my panties off. He then started to lick and suck my pussy. I was so wet and if felt so good and I started moaning even more. After I came in Sky's mouth he came up and started kissing me well still playing with my pussy. After awhile I decided that I had had enough of him pleasuring me and it was my turn to pleasure him. I flipped us over so I was now on top of him. I took of his boxers and then started giving him a blow job. I new he was enjoying it cause I could here the moans of him saying my name coming from his mouth. After awhile he came in my mouth. I then came up and kissed Sky. I then spread my legs and he positioned his dick in line with my pussy. There was no need for condoms cause we are supposed to come back from our honeymoon with an heir to the throne.

Sky then started to enter me.

"Go slow." I said at first cause it hurt and this was my first time

Sky continued to enter me.

"Slow, slow." I said again

Once Sky had fully entered me it didn't hurt as much. After two hours of love making we both fell at each others sides on the bed gasping for air.

"That was-"

"Amazing." Sky said finishing my sentence for me

Sky wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, so that my head was resting on his chest and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

**Sky's POV:**

Bloom and I just finished making love for the first time. And it was amazing. How did I get so lucky to marry the perfect girl.

Bloom and I are cuddling in bed after sex. I kissed Bloom's head and felt her smile against my chest.

"It was worth the wait." I whispered in her ear

"I told you it would be." Bloom said and sat up and kissed me

When we pulled away she laid her head back on my chest.

"I love you, Bloom." I said and hugged her tighter and closer to me

"I love you too, Sky." she said

Bloom and I then decided to take a nap and rest after our very romantic afternoon.

**Hi, everyone! Here is the next chapter as promised! Once again I am so sorry for the really late update. I will try to have the next chapter up by this weekend. I hope you guys like this chapter though. I'm still not sure what the next chapter will be about. So if you have any suggestions or ideas, please leave them in your reviews of PM me cause I would really appreciate some ideas from you guys and also tell me what you guys think of this chapter. As always please review! And I will see everyone later!**

**-Sable :-)**


End file.
